


This Castle is turning into a Brothel

by LemonBeach



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Eclat is female, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Jobs, Kiran is an oddball, Kiran is male, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, half dragon transformation, post first edit later, there are two summoners, will develop later hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBeach/pseuds/LemonBeach
Summary: Even if they are busy trying to save different worlds, the members of the order of heroes are humans. And like every human, they need to release from time to time.--Just a bunch of medium/quick stories. I would like to know what you think about them, but be aware I don't take requests....but I can hear some suggestion.





	1. A Clash of Strategies (M!Robin x Laegjarn)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a character who needs some love, let me know.  
> (All character potrayed are +18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The order of heroes has its own group of tacticians, each one of them specialized in a different strategy.  
> Soren likes the guerrilla approach.  
> Jeorge prefers indirect one.  
> Robin wants to be safe rather than sorry.  
> Laegjarn likes to charge with an all-out attack and break the enemies lines.  
> Eclat just wants to kill everyone.

With the addition of Laegjarn at the ranks of the Order, Eclat didn’t think twice before adding her to the strategic war council together with Robin, Soren and Jeorge. With her addiction now the strategies had a touch of Muspell’s aggressive tactics, that often clashed with Robin’s more cautious ones. The Ylissian tactician and the general of Muspell often stayed behind after the meetings to argue on whenever or not one was more right than the other. Today was no different.

 

“Ughm..oh...godness..!”

 

And as it often happened, the two were resolving their argument with a more carnal approach rather than a vocal one, with Robin sweating as he was pushing his cock in and out Laegjarn's rear. His breath was short as he was sweating for the long cape he was still wearing, despite being almost naked under it, aside from his boots and his dropped down pants. 

The Muspell general was biting her finger, suppressing the moans of pleasure as Robin pumped inside of her while she was face down on the table, still wearing her clothes except for the fabric that covered her breasts, making them jiggle at every impact, pressing her sweaty brown skin against her breastplate, her nipples almost poking out as he kept pushing deeper and deeper, mounting on her.

“Nghhh… quite the brash move doing it here, Robin. Aren’t you afraid that someone might catch us off guard?” said sultry Laegjarn turning her head around to look at him: he was immersed at the moment, eyes closed as he groaned, his hands holding still her hips.

“Nnnnh!” Robin gave his answer by pushing deep and making the general let out a moan of pleasure, her nipples slipping out of the breastplate and brushing against it as they returned inside, making her bit her lip.

“Oh gods..!” she said rolling her eyes inside her head. “B-bold move.” said Laegjarn as she placed her hands on the table and started taking the lead, her rear moving in and out around Robin’s cock, juices splashing out at each movement, making the tactician recoil his head for pleasure as he felt the impacts reverberate throughout his body.

“F-first rule is to never let your guard down.” said Robin, his eyes closed and head pointed upwards. Laegjarn insides were hot, almost boiling, and that increased the pleasure by a ton, especially now that she was taking the lead, pushing his cock far deeper than he could.

A sudden breeze of cold air invested his lower half and Robin felt Laegjarn’s legs wrap around his back.

“A tactician should always follow what he preaches.” said Laegjarn, now sat on the table and facing Robin, legs open showing her wet dripping sex stained in the juices of both lovers, before kissing him and pressing him inside of her. Robin gritted his teeth as he slipped his cock inside her pussy, the warmth of her insides was a pleasant welcome back home after staying in the cold outside air of the meeting room. Soon enough Robin was now standing on top of her, knees on the table, their pacing frantic as they were close to climax, sweat running down their bodies as the table cracked with every thrust. Laegjarn was now moaning loudly, echoing in the room,  legs firmly locked behind his back, hands playing with her breast and her slit as Robin pumped faster and faster his cock in and out of her, leaving a trail of mixed juices that were forming a puddle on the table.

“Where do you want it?” asked Robin on the verge of cuming.

“Inside.” said Laegjarn. “Shoot it inside me!” she begged while wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Robin roared as he pumped his cum inside Laegjarn, who came right after, almost choking Robin for how much strength she was tightening her legs around him. Laegjarn felt his cock pumping shot after shot inside of her walls, making her bite her lip and arch her back to push it as deep as possible, covering every inch of her walls with his seed. Robin pulled out, still cumming and landing a couple of shots on Laegjarn’ stomach, white stains landing on her brown skin and reaching her breasts, before collapsing on top of her.

The two of them stood hugged, one on top of the other, sweaty and with heavy breath, their clothes now scattered all over the place, his half-hard dick still cumming adriblet driblit on her belly. 

Eclat entered the room nonchalantly and took a couple of maps that were on the table. Robin and Laegjarn froze in fear and made eye contact with her. However, the summoner didn’t flinch.

“If you are wondering, no, heroes can’t get pregnant here in Arsk. So have fun!”

And with that Eclat left, leaving nothing but confusion and more questions.


	2. Tired Man, Relentless Dragon (Camilla x M!Corrin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin had a tiresome day, but Camilla is instead still full of energies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be aware this one is weird

Corrin had a rough day. The summoner had decided to increase his efforts into farming the Tempest trial, so for all day, Corrin had faced waves and waves of enemies, leaving him exhausted. Yet, when he returned to the castle, he found Camilla waiting for him on his bed (the normal one, luckily. He was wondering how lucky he had been to not have stumbled into any other version of her prior arriving his room.)

And so there he was, naked, with his clothes scattered all over the floor, being ridden by Camilla wildly, the bed crackling every time she bounced on him, almost on the verge of falling asleep despite his cock being rock hard.

“Oooh Corrin!” shouted with pleasure Camilla, increasing the pacing, her rear smashing Corrin’s ankles while she was caressing her breasts. The prince felt a strange sensation as his consciousness started to drift away, almost as if something else was taking over him, something far more primal. Camilla slammed hard her rear one last time against Corrin has she felt his dick erupt and cum inside of her. With a joyous moan, she kept riding him for another couple of minutes before she lifted up to clean him off with her mouth. His penis was getting soft, but that didn't stop her from taking it in her mouth and sucking it. When she looked up to look at him, she noticed he had already fallen asleep and giggled with his cock still in her mouth.

“Fufufu~ Guess I knocked you out for good, eh Corrin?”

However, quite the odd thing happened then. Corrin let out a low roar and one of his eyes opened abruptly, revealing to be completely red. Camilla was so caught off guard by the sudden shift she didn’t catch in time Corrin’s hand that grabbed her head. With his supernatural strength, he pushed her mouth all the way down his now hard cock, until her nose was hitting his pelvis. Surprised by Corrin’s initiative, she felt his cock expand inside her mouth. It wasn’t becoming harder, it was literally growing in size. Camilla was finally let go free and pulled out coughing.

“Corrin, what the….” Camilla’s concern died as she was left in awe as Corrin had managed to shif his cock in his half-dragon form, which even if still human, now was long almost as her forearm and larger slightly more than normal, with some little blue bulges around the tip. It reminded her of the dildo she had in her room, only bigger. Camilla felt her wet herself at the sight of his dick. Corrin grabbed her head again and shoved her face against it. Carmilla’s breath sharpened as she snuggled against the rock hard dragon-ish cock, sniffing it and kissing it.

“My my, where have _you_  been all this time?”

Camilla let herself being guided by Corrin’s hand and took the large cock inside her mouth. She started slowly, trying to fit it inside her, but that apparently wasn’t enough for Corrin, who growled with impatience and took her by her horns on her diadem,  pulling her down just to pull her back up. He seemed to like this because he increased the pace, facefucking her like there was no tomorrow. Camilla was overtaken by the sensation of feeling his dick moving inside her mouth, rolling her eyes inside the back of her skull and almost coming just for the feeling of having her mouth ravaged. Corrin grunted with delight and came inside her throat. Camilla was forced to swallow and she felt Corrin releasing at least 4 loads inside her mouth and still coming even when she pulled it out in order to breath. His cock was going wild, cumming on her face and hair as if there was no end. Fortunately, it stopped before it could coax her entire face. Camilla was left astounded as the cum on her face was dripping. She didn’t want to know what was going on, why Corrin was suddenly so rough and animalistic or why he hid away the fact that he could use his dragon powers in bed. She only wanted one thing. Fuck him wild, all night long.

“You got more, do you?” she asked seductively crawling towards him on the bed, as he stood up on his knees holding his rigid cock while breathing deeply.

Corrin pulled her in a sloppy kiss, biting her lower lip while teasing her clit rubbing it with his cock. He smiled wickedly as he turned and pushed her down, making her land face down and rear up on the bed.

“Oh my~” said Camilla as she waved her rear waiting for him to ravage her. "Are you gonna punish me, Corrin? Are you gonna give your Camilla a lesson in fucking you senseless?" she asked jiggly.  Corrin rose up, humming a growl, and bent his knees in order to place his cock in line with her pussy. Camilla couldn't contain her excitement as she felt his tip brush against her entrance. 

Until she felt him tapping her anus.

“WAIT NO--” she said serious but before she knew it, Corrin had put his cock inside her ass and wasn’t wasting time fucking her wildly. Camilla was face down, yelling every time he pushed in. As he pushed deeper and deeper, Camilla’s yells increased in volumes, followed by sharp “Fuck”s as she buried her face in the covers, feeling his precum dripping down her leg.  Corrin increased his pace, and Camilla lifted her head up to show the pure delight she was feeling.

“YES! YES! MORE! RAVAGE ME! MAKE ME YOURS!” she screamed in delight biting the bedsheets. 

Corrin pulled her hair, making her rasp in a long moan as he kept slamming inside of her.  He leaned over her shoulder and started biting her neck and collarbone, leaving trails of saliva and bite marks as his breaths became sharper the faster he was fucking her bum. Camilla was coating the bedsheet she was biting with her saliva, her hands pulling them the more Corrin ravaged her hole, juice dripping on the bed as the sound of the flesh meeting quickened its rhythm. Camilla widened her eyes as she felt her core exploding.  “Oh gods I’m cumming, ImcummingImcummingIamcumming--FUCK ME HARDERAAAAAAAAHHHH” Camilla shouted with joy as she squirted when he gave her one final deep push, little drops of her cum raining on the bed.  Corrin followed right after hearing her plead-moan and unleashed another powerful load inside of her. Camilla stook her tongue out as she felt Corrin's cum staining her ass. "Oh goddds..." she moaned before he pulled out and kept cumming on her rear and back. "This is..this was beautiful" Camilla said as she was left rear in the air and panting, cum dripping from her rear down her leg as she felt the warm semen on her back, the waves of pleasure numbing her still not completely over. Then she felt Corrin’s arms swift under her legs, going behind her head and joining behind her neck as he lifted her up, her back against his chest, feet above her shoulders and her lower region dripping with semen exposed as she was carried out of the bed while being held like that. Camilla was confused until she saw Corrin massive cock still erect. She realized he was holding her in a full nelson. And she might have cummed again just for the thrill that image gave her.

“oh oh, fuck yes~” she smiled. 

Corrin shoved it inside of her, and Camilla widened her eyes as she saw his cock making a bulge inside of her and started moving with force. Camilla’s entire body recoiled every time he pushed in, her legs jiggling at every pound, her vagina dripping and squirting with pleasure, making her lost count of how many times she came while Corrin was holding her like that. With a frantic pace, Camilla was left babbling moans, cut short every time Corrin went in, her eyes rolling inside her skull as she was hanging her tongue out begging Corrin to go faster and faster. Corrin held back muffled roars as he increased the pacing, his cock almost becoming a blur,  the sound of the meat slapping echoing in the room alongside the moans of pleasure. With a loud roar, he dug deep inside of her as he came with his most powerful load yet. Camilla came again as she curled up her toes in the air, and watched as Corrin was coming so much she literally couldn’t hold it, as it started coming out while he was still frantically fucking her. Pulling it out, semen started dripping out of her on the ground as Camilla tried to regain breath while still being held by Corrin' strong arms. But a sinister laugh of him made her noticed that he was still hard. “You got to be kidding me.” she said incredulous. 

Corrin launched her in the bed and mounted her. What followed was probably the most intense night of wild sex Camilla had ever had. Corring mounted her like an animal, fucking her wildly and leaving biting marks on her shoulders, her breasts, her tights and her rear. Every time he came Corrin pulled out in order to mark her, coating most of her body with his semen. But the most surprising thing was how relentless Camilla was. 

"More!" she said as Corrin pulled out and came on her face while pinning her on the bed, her legs squashed against his chest. 

"MORE!" she said as he came on her stomach while she was on top of him, him pulling her hair towards him to make her suck his cock. 

"MORE!" she pleaded as her womb was filled with cum while he was holding her against the wall.

"More..."

\---

 

The following day, Corrin woke up feeling fresh and new. Stretching his back, he yawned as he felt born again. He noticed the figure of Camilla laying on the bed, naked, beside him, but didn’t mind that much.

“Sorry for last night, Camilla, but I was really tired. If you are fine with it maybe later we can continue from where we left off. Now I better go, Eclat probably wants to finish the Tempest trial"

Corrin got off the bed and dressed up. As the door closed, Camilla woke up abruptly, her hair messy, her makeup smeared and overall looked like she had a fight with her wyvern. Then her memories kicked in.

“Oh. My. Gods. I _have_ to tell this to my other selves. They are gonna love it~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that anal is actually very tricky and that if you don't use a lot of lube you WILL get your willy stuck inside your partner's butt. Please be safe.
> 
> \---  
> Also what the fuck did I just write.


	3. Catching Up (Noire x  Dancer!Inigo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire has a mission to accomplish and wants to stay focused. Kinda difficult when someone like dancer Inigo is around the beach.

Noire was a mess. Well, more than usual. Not only she was to assist the group of heroes sent by order to protect the summer realm, but she had to do it while still wearing her bikini.

It didn’t help that the group of heroes send by the summoner were her former comrades/friends, only going around by a different name for some reason.

“It’s a long story.” simply commented Selena when Noire asked about their change in attire.

However, even if Selena, Odin and Laslow were technically different people, the Inigo that was with them was not. He seemed to have not gone under any particular changes, although he was now a dancer. Which was mainly the reason she was a mess at the moment. Trying to stay focused while he was going around with his exposed midriff, his toned arms, the slim body…it reminded her of the days at home, where the two young warriors fell in love and consumed their love the day before they departed to save the past...

…

….It really was starting to distract her. And worst of all, she was really bad at hiding it. So there she was, gritting her teeth as she admired Inigo while he was stretching at the beach. His well build muscles, his wonderful well-sculpted rear...

“Geez Noire, you really didn’t change much.” said Selena, making the archer yelp.

“I-is it so obvious?” asked Noire.

“Honestly, the only reason he probably hasn’t noticed it’s because he’s dense as a coconut.” said Selena. She turned and look at Inigo warming up by dancing and stretching, while Odin and Laslow were busy playing volleyball. Then Selena had a wonderful idea.

“Say Noire. What if we leave you guys some alone time?” asked Selena. Noire snapped from admiring Inigo’s rear and wide-eyed the redhead.

“Alone time?” she asked confused. 

“Yeah. So you can get...intimate.” said Selena shaking her eyebrows. 

“Intimate?” asked Noire oblivious. 

“Yes. You know. S-E--” started Selena talking slowly. 

“OH!” Noire blushed furiously. “I m-mean...I kinda want it but…” Noire's legs trembled. “B-but what am I supposed to do? I don’t r-really know if I can convince him to do something s-so bold!” she chipped. 

“Well I know two reasons.” said dead-panned Selena as she eyed Noire’s chest.

Noire picked up on the clue, and blushed furiously, hiding her chest crossing her arms. Selena smiled and marched off towards Laslow and Odin.

“Alright, listen up! Laslow, Odin, with me, we are going down the beach to check if there are any enemy nearby. Inigo, stay here with Noire and keep an eye on her, ok?” said Selena with authority. 

“Sure thing!” replied Inigo joyous.

As the trio disappeared in the distance, Inigo turned around and waved at a rather trembling Noire. “Hey Noire! Long time no see!” he smiled warmly. Despite her legs shaking, Noire looked at Inigo like a lioness ready to jump on her prey.

“I have to say, that costume looks really good on you! It’s rather…” Inigo coughed embarrassed, blushing. “Fitting.”

Noire was sweating but licked her lips.

 "So, wanna kill some time?" 

\------

One needless flirt after, Noire and Inigo sheltered themselves under a coconut tree, furiously making out, the dancer with his back against the tree while the archer was taking the lead, guided by her lustful instinct. Noire had no idea what was going on. Maybe staying at the beach in a swimsuit helped her boost her confidence and didn’t need to bring out her blood and thunder mode. But all she cared about was making the dancer squirm.  Inigo had been more than happy to have some fun with Noire, and he was showing it by constantly caressing her breasts, feeling her nipples hardening under the fabric of her costume. Noire was with one hand massaging his crotch, feeling his bulge getting harder and harder through his white pants, while the other one was slipping inside his shirt through its opening in his midriff. Carefully undoing the bottoms, she left him bare-chested and almost drove wild the archer. She attacked his nipple, sucking and licking it without ever breaking eye contact. Inigo was moaning softly, giving up on massaging her chest and instead using one arm to hold tight on the coconut tree and one to pat Noire in the head. The archer slipped her hand inside his pants and started jerking him off while assaulting his neck.

“Gods, Noire...this is great…” moaned softly Inigo. Feeling validated, Noire let out a soft creepy laugh, showing her parentage,  and bent down to be eye level with his bulge. Pulling down his pants, Noire was hit in the face by Inigo’s cock, who was pretty average, but still impressive for her. Taking in one hand his rock hard dick, Noire started jerking it off while looking at it with awe. "So big..." she said with wonder. She then decided to put it in her mouth, making the dancer yelp for the sudden action.

“N-Noire! Y-you don’t have to--” Inigo was cut down by a wave of pleasure as Noire started deep-throating him, gags of saliva falling as she pushed his cock in and out of her mouth.

Inigo was now holding the tree with both of his arms as if his life depended on it, feeling his legs weak as Noire was mercilessly sucking him off.

“No-Noire I’m--” Inigo managed to mutter before the archer stopped and pulled out, leaving a few strands of saliva as she stood back and took a moment to catch her breath. Inigo took deep breaths, his frown and chest sweaty as he was trying to regain forces on his legs. Then he felt his cock warped around something warm and soft. He looked down and saw Noire smiling at him as she was crushing his cock between her breasts. She was still wearing her bra, which actually made the grip between her already big tits tighter. With a wicked giggle, Noire started moving her breasts up and down, licking and sucking Inigo’s tip whenever it peaked. Inigo watched his penis disappear between her tits every time Noire went up and down.

“N-Noire...I’m almost…!” Inigo moaned at the sky. 

“Do it. Cum between my tits.” smiled wickedly Noire without breaking eye contact with his twitching dick. 

Inigo grunted as he finally came, holding Noire by her shoulders as he started moving frantically up and down. He came with a mighty load, spraying Noire in the face and chest. The archer stayed eyes closed and mouth open, tasting the semen that landed in her mouth while moaning softly. Inigo’s legs gave away, and he slid down the tree, still trying to overcome the climax. He felt a presence looming over him and opening his eyes he saw Noire untying her bra and letting her breasts free. They actually bounced when the bra came off, making the girl blush in embarrassment. With one arm covering her nipples, with the other she undid her panties and let them drop down to her legs. She bent down, her vagina wet, as looked at Inigo with eyes full of predatory lust.

“I haven’t come yet.” she stated. She took his half hard cock and, without many ceremonies, started riding him. Noire did all the work, bending her knees and going up and down, her tits bouncing and almost hitting her face whenever she bounced. Inigo was left wordless, moaning as he covered his eyes with one arm and held to the tree with the other. Noire was using Inigo’s chest as support, her hands tasting his toned muscles, as she bit her lip and savored the feeling of him inside of her, her sandals digging deeper in the sand as she kept her wild ride.

“T-this is r-r-really good…” she said letting a little creepy giggle. She noticed then a pair of hands grabbing her tights. Noire looked down and noticed Inigo recoiling his head back as he started taking the initiative and pushing. Noire let out a happy laugh as Inigo started to synchronizing with her movements, the sound of their meat clashing increasing steadily in volume.

“Oh..yes-yes-yesYesYesYESYESYESYES KEEP GOING!” shouted Noire. She suddenly pulled out, only to turn around and pull it back in, giving him a nice view of her rear.

“SLAP ME!” commanded Noire. Inigo followed as instructed and slapped firmly her rear. Noire moaned.

“HARDER!” she yelled as her rear smashed against his pelvis.

Inigo slapped her harder, multiple times, Noire moaning at every slap.

“I-I-I I AM GOING TO--” Noire stiffened and became frantic in her movements, making Inigo bounce every time she went down until she finally came. With a loud moan, she buried deep inside of him as she recoiled back, her shout aimed at the sky as she shivered, feeling Inigo releasing another load inside of her. After her mighty yell, Noire felt her forces give out and landed on Inigo’s chest. She turned and kissed him on the lips, as he pulled out his cock, a stream of semen following it as it was pulled out.

 "Woah..." said Inigo, half passed out. 

"Just like old times..." said Noire, crawling on him. 

"Yeah..." said Inigo hugging her as the sun started to set down. 

\---

“What in the world was that?” asked the red mage to his comrades. They were sent to dispose of the Arskian troops and reconquer this realm, yet nobody was in sight of view.  

“I have no idea.” said the green axe soldier.

“One thing is sure. I ain’t gonna fight it.” said the blue mankanette, who unanimously started retreating.

“Hey! Wait for me!” said the red mage.

The axe soldier sighted and followed his comrades.

Live to fight another day I guess. 


	4. Quick(ie) Distraction (Selena x Odin x Laslow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Noire, Selena decides to have some fun with Laslow and Odin.

“What was that all about?” asked Laslow as he, Odin and Selena walked down the beach until they reached the rocky shore at the end of it.

The trio was sent to assist the local heroes of the summer realm to defend the place from incoming Embliam enemies, yet Selena decided to divide the forces and was now leading Odin and Laslow gods-know where while leaving behind Noire with Inigo. 

“Nothing, we’re just helping you get laid.” commented Selena.

“What?!” yelled Laslow shocked, making the seagulls around them fly away from the rocks. 

"You're welcome." said smug Selena. 

“Ah, our poor Laslow hasn’t noticed the fervor with which our old friend Noire was eyeing his alternate version! Like a wyvern ready to strike down a defenseless sheep!” said Odin in his usual manners.

"W H A T" yelled Laslow, hands in the hair. "YOU TELLING ME NOIRE ACTUALLY HAD THE HOTS FOR ME?!" Apparently, this Laslow wasn't the same one that fell in love with Noire. The shenanigans of the hero summoning are quite the headscratchers. 

"Wow, he figured it out. He's evolving." said Selena rolling her eyes. 

“So why didn’t you left me there with them! I mean, sure, one me is pretty ok but TWO me is where the real fun beg—“ Laslow closed his mouth as he met Selena’s gaze, who was silently scolding him without even moving one inch of her face. The redhead marched towards him with fury in every step, making the dancing swordsman stumble back until he was back against one of the bigger rocks of the shore. Odin cringed and made a silent prayer for his brother in arms.

“What’s that? You wanted to have some fun, Laslow?” asked Selena, smiling, even if her tone of voice was sending the exact opposite message. “You wanted to have some kinda o' wild threesome with Noire and your alternate self? Wanted to stick in her butt and in your butt for the thrill of it?” she asked, never breaking eye-contact and getting closer and closer while looking at her surroundings. 

 _“This spot seems hidden enough. I guess I can drop the act now.”_ Though Selena. The redhead got close to Laslow’s face, the mercenary now trembling with his eyes closed waiting for his death. Selena’s lips got close to Laslow’s ear, barely able to contain her excitement.

“Why, did you get already bored of us?” asked Selena in a whisper.

Laslow opened his eyes in confusion and felt Selena’s lips make contact with his.

“W-What are you doing?” asked Odin as Selena warped her arms around Laslow to push her tongue deeper.

“I mean, here of all places? Can’t we wait tonight for that?” continued Odin in a bit of strange mixture of embarrassment and horniness as Selena broke off the kiss, both her and Laslow breathing heavily.  She turned around and winked at Odin.

“You heard him Odin, he wants some fun.” She said shaking her rear slowly. “This place is pretty isolated. So why not have some 10 minutes of fun?” she continued, slowly shaking her rear in front of him.

Odin looked around. After confirmed that, yes indeed there was no one in sight, the mage regained his usual character.

“Very well! I shall join thee in your abrupt torrent of lust and—“

“Wipe out your dark sword already.” Said Selena deadpanned as she was starting to undoing Laslow’s pants.

\--

The sound of the waves splashing against the rocks and the sparkling bubbles of the foam that left behind was the only rumor in the rocky shore beside the moans of pleasure of Selena, muffled by having Laslow’s cock inside her mouth and Odin’s inside her cunt. Odin was standing behind her, pumping in and out her womb at a consistent pace, the three of them standing completely naked, with their clothes scattered all around them. Selena would usually let Laslow start with the pounding, but she wanted to tease him for a bit for his earlier remarks. That and the fact that Odin was usually more consistent with his thrusts, so she could get worked up pretty well for later. She wondered if they would have time to take them both at once, but the situation wasn't optimal, so she had to take what she could get.  Laslow was letting out little gasps of pleasure every time Selena popped his dick out of her mouth to lick it from the base to the tip with her tongue while her hands were playing with his balls, her pigtails bobbing in sync with Odin’s thrusts, her nose often clashing against his dick, making her sniff his smell and making her wetter.

"Uhm. Yeah *unf* pound that pussy with your dick." Selena started dirty talking. Odin knew this was the clue-in that he was doing fine. He slapped Selena's rear, making her yelp as she moaned.  "Fuck yeah!" she said as she shoved inside her mouth Laslow's cock and gave it a few bumps, licking the tip with her tongue in circles.

“Gods that feels…” Laslow felt Selena grabbing his hands and guide them to her pigtails. The swordsman looked at her as if to ask if he had the permission, to which Selena simply nodded while taking his cock deeper in her throat. Laslow grabbed her pigtails and pulled them towards him, pushing Severa deeper down his dick. He started moving his waist, pulling while thrusting, the muffled moans of Selena reverberating with his cock and making him weak on the knees as the girl stuck her tongue out of her lips to lick his rod every time she was pushed in, a few drops of saliva falling each time. Laslow was always surprised when Selena showed her more bottom side, usually, she was the one more dominant, but he still found this level of control exciting. Selena felt Laslow's cock becoming harder inside her mouth, the tip brushing the entrance of her throat. She simply relaxed and enjoyed the moment, her throat being rubbed by Laslow’s dick while her womb was being pounded by Odin’s.  She always preferred the double penetration rather than being spit-roasted, but she was honestly fine with how things were at the moment. This wasn't the first time and neither will be the last that they had done this, heck, this wasn't even the weirdest place where they did it. One time they did it in the Nohr castle, hidden only by a curtain. But that’s the level of trust they had for each other. Their bond had become something more intimate than simple friendship. Selena noticed that Odin had been silent for a while, and wondered why he hadn’t yet cu—

“I AM CUMMING!” Odin shouted as he bowed and warped his arms around Selena’s stomach as he increased his speed, moaning in her ear. Selena tapped Laslow’s hand to lose the grip and pulled his cock out from her mouth with a pop, turning around to kiss Odin as she kept jerking off the swordsman’s dick. Odin lifted her leg up in order to go deeper, their tongues twisting as he increased the speed.

“F-FUCK, keep going like that..Pump it inside me.” Selena moaned, grabbing his head to kiss him deeper. Odin let out a yell as he buried his twitching cock deep inside of her, his waist pushing one last time. Selena rolled her eyes in pleasure as she felt Odin cumming inside her womb, his ragged breath in her ear sending shivers down her spine. He pulled out, making the redhead yelp as a trail of cum dripped from her clit. Selena kneeled down and cleaned his dick with some long licks, while still jerking off Laslow.

“Has my red fury appreciated my performance of today?” asked Odin as Selena finished cleaning him.

“Shut up you idiot.” Said Selena smiling standing up and kissing him on the lips.

“Ah, in our foggy state we forgot we could encounter enemies. You two finish while I stand guard, protecting your garden of desires!” said Odin as he walked away. Luckily his attire was easy to put back on as it was to pull off.

Selena smiled as he walked away before turning around to see Laslow’s still rock hard cock.

“Well, guess it’s just the two of us now.” she said raising an eyebrow. 

Selena pushed Laslow against the same rock he was back against earlier and started kissing him while her hand was jerking him off. She stepped up the game by using her leg, brushing it with her soft skin as she watched the swordsman bend his head against the rock.

“I am not gonna do it until you ask it.” Said Selena as she was pressed against him, her breast making friction against his chest as her leg increased the speed.

“Selena please—“ Laslow asked with a weak voice, his vision foggy, her leg frantically brushing his cock.

“Please what?” she asked smiling smugly.

Laslow felt his instincts kick in and grabbed her rear, kissing her passionately.

“I want to cum inside you.” he said moaning in her mouth. 

“Well, if you say it like that…” Selena bit her lip.

Laslow lifted her up, the redhead warped her legs around his waist as he turned around pinned her to the rock, sliding his cock inside her.

“Oh gods—YES” said Selena as Laslow started fucking her with speed, his lips kissing her neck and breasts as he pushed in and out. Selena was moaning at loud, her nails digging deep behind his shoulder as he was starting to get wild, juices leaking out every time he pulled out. Laslow started biting her neck, making the redhead louder than before.

“Like that! Fuck me harder!” she pleaded as Laslow followed through, lifting her up, taking her weight and fucking her while standing, the sound of their waist making contact becoming louder.

“GODS YES!” she said smiling and recoiling her head, her hands untying her pigtails. As if someone had broken a dam, a wave of red hair spread as Laslow kept thrusting, his hands holding a firm grip on her butt. Selena cupped his cheeks and kissed him while he shifted into more powerful thrusts, his fingers squeezing her bum, making her giggle and curl up her toes behind his back. After some minutes of this, the two of them were a mess of sweat and moans, their mixed juices dripping down Laslow’s leg, who was too busy pumping without control inside Selena. The girl was clung to him, her chin resting on his shoulder, moving her hips at the same time as his thrusts in order to get closer to the climax, her fingers scratching his back as she felt his cock hitting the spot.

“There! Fuck me there! Fuck me harder! For the love of Naga DON’T STOP!” she moaned in his ear as Laslow grunted, feeling his cock ready to cum.

“I’m- I’m cumming Selena.” Muttered Laslow as the redhead started jumping on his thrusts, using his shoulders as liege.

“I’M CUMMING TOO! CUM WITH ME INIGO! CUM INSIDE ME! FILL ME UP!”

Silence felt as Laslow increased his final thrusts, Selena was speechless as she felt her climax erupt.

“GODS I’M--- INIGO!” she screamed as she pressed his face against her breasts in a hug, Laslow yelling too as he pushed her rear against his cock as he came inside of her. Selena widened her eyes as she felt his cum hitting her g-spot, tightening around his cock as he kept cumming.

A trail of mixed cum was dripping from Selena’s clit as the two of them were standing still, unable to do any other action.

Selena rested her head against Laslow’s, eyes closed as she was breathing slowly.

"Not bad." she grunted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he said with a smile. 

The moment of peace was broken when Odin rushed towards them with a worried expression.

“Someone is coming!”

\--

“I think I heard the screams coming from here.” asked the green axe fighter as he and the other two enemies looked around where Laslow and Selena had just been.

“There are clothes scattered everywhere.” Stated with a hint of fear in her voice the red mage as she left up Laslow’s pants.

“EWWW! OH COME ON! WHAT IS THIS?!” said the blueManakete as she stepped accidentally a puddle of some white-ish juice.

“Isn’t it obvious?” said the axe fighter. Behind one of the rocks, Odin, Selena and Laslow, the last two still naked, started sweating cold.

“The screams near the beach and now here, the tore dresses, the strange spit…”

Odin got ready to open his tome and attack at any moment.

“THERE IS A BEAST AROUND HERE WHO IS EATING EVERYONE!” proclaimed the axe fighter. The red mage gasped while the blue Manakete clung to her.

“Oh no!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN “OH NO”! THIS IS GREAT! WE DON’T HAVE TO FIGHT ANYONE!” yelled the green axe.

The red mage touched her mouth with her finger thinking.   
“I mean, I guess. But what do we say to the commander?” she inquired.

“We’ll say we cleaned up the place but report the sights of some vicious wildlife. We get all the glory without any sweat. If we’re lucky we’ll never see this place again.” said the Axe fighter. 

“A shame tho. It’s such a beautiful beach…” said the blue Manakete as she stared at the sea.

“Say, why don’t we go for a swim and then head back?” asked the red mage with excitement in her voice, her mouth forming a smile.

“I’ll join!” said the blue Manakete smiling back, taking the hands of the red mage and bouncing on the spot for the excitement little a little kid.

“Arr, I’ll pass,  the quicker I get away from this place the better, the sand is getting everywhere.” the axe fighter said shaking off his boots. “Do whatever you want gals, I’m going home.” Said the axe fighter as he hopped his axe on the shoulder and started walking away.

“Let’s go, I have to wash my feet anyway.” Said the blue Manakete as she dragged along the red mage.

As the enemy left the place, Selena, Odin and Laslow poked their head out of the rock.

“How was Arsk losing exactly to these idiots?” asked Selena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll do another story with these three. We'll see. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this series thus far. Oh, also, although I don't take requests, feel free to leave a suggestion for some Fire Emblem girl who you feel is kinda ignored (be aware I'm already planning to do at least: Fjorm, Loki, Aversa, Sonya)
> 
> UPDATE: I reworked Chapter 2!


	5. Footlose (Kiran x Silvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran is spending days filing reports. Luckily a dancer has a solution to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gal cost me almost 100 orbs and never came home on her own banner, I had to wait for the next one to roll her as a 4 star. And now goddamnit, she deserves this smut. Hope you like it.  
> (All characters are portrayed as +18)

Kiran was scrolling through the pages of documents he had to sign. He had counted at least three hundred and eighty-nine pages yet to be signed and stamped. With a huff, he leaned back on his chair in order to stretch his back. He had no idea what time of the day, or night, it was since he seared shut the windows the moment a rainstorm started some time ago, so he had no clue what was going on in the outside world. The summoner decided to take a break and grab something to eat from his personal corner of stashed food and come back to work on those reports, otherwise he might have snapped and started stamping the wall with Arsk signs. Leaving his room, he noticed it was evening, with the sun starting to descend, giving the landscape a distinct shade of red. Kiran knew that despite the late hour, he had to move quickly. Every time he left his room some hero usually managed to sneak up behind him to start some kind of confession about how they--

“HEY KIRAN!” chipped a voice behind him, making the summoner jump on his feet. Silvia, the traveling dancer,  was laughing at how much high Kiran was able to jump on the spot, her hands crossed behind her back as she smiled warmly.

“Well look at you! You sure know how to jump good!”  she said, with a hint of sass. The dancer was a fresh unit who joined the ranks a while ago, and Kiran had tried to level her alongside more powerful heroes. It took longer than expected, but she finally managed to reach the 5-star rank after many hours of sweat and workout. And, as Kiran grew quite accustomed by now, by the time they reached their maximum potential, he and the hero had spent so much time together that he regarded them as his friend. Silvia was no exception, although he and the traveling dancer kinda built up this weird dynamic of teaser and teased, where Silvia often was the more bold and reckless while Kiran was the more passive one. So to be honest, he had to expect this kinda behavior from her. Oh well, at least it wasn’t Gharnef.

“What’s up with you heroes and the ability to sneak up on me whenever I leave my room!” said Kiran, still spooked. “I swear, one of these days you’ll cause me a heart attack!” he gestured, pleading the invisible gatcha gods to spare him more troubles outside the summoning wheel.

“If overwork doesn’t.” said Silvia strangely serious. “You spend all day in your room working yourself to death. I swear, Joshua is going around making bets about the day you’ll never come out.” she continued.

Kiran pouted. It was true. Denying it would be stupid. Also, he needed to assign Joshua to clean up the toilets.

“I’m just trying to make myself useful around here.” he said, scratching his neck. “There are a lot of things I have to work on, and I get the feeling that slacking off will only cause more troubles.” he said a bit crestfallen. 

Silvia brought her fists on her hips, pouting and judging silently Kiran, and then pinched his cheek. Kiran’s head was dragged down as he started wangling his arms like a little kid.

“Don't you get tired of thinking so much, Kiran? Just looking at you gives me a headache. What's even going on in there?” she said knocking on his head.

Kiran managed to liberate himself, shielding his face from any other possible attacks by pulling down his hood until it reached his nose. Silvia sighed.

“I used to know a priest...and you're just like him. His face would wrinkle up, and he'd groan and groan…” she said shifting her head left and right with her eyes closed. Kiran was listening carefully, although he was still weary for any possible attack to his face.

“Aren't you lucky, though? Because…” Silvia spun around on one leg, raising the other up and bending her back, her arms going over her head. Kiran’s eyes widening upon the out of nowhere performance.

“Da-da-da-dah! I'm here with you!” she said striking a pose and giving him a wink. Kiran suddenly blushed and felt a rush of blood in his chest.

“Even with all the troubles, you carry around... I can dance for you. You have me to help you relax. I'll help you with your stamina because if you don't have energy, everybody here is in trouble!” Silvia finished. Kiran was awestruck. This surely wasn’t something he was expecting to hear today.

“I...umm..thanks Silvia. I appreciate, I truly do.” he said with a genuine smile.

“No problem! Whenever you need me, just say the word!” she said smiling, before turning and walking away.

Kiran felt his cheeks red, and a tightening in his pants. Silvia too was walking away in order to not show her red cheeks.  

 _Please say wait, please say wait, please say wait!_ Silvia begged inside her head. 

“Silvia! Wait!” Kiran mustered up.

The dancer stopped, still giving him her back, her face red shining with her biggest smile yet.

_Yes!_

 

\----

 

Kiran’s room was locked, the key on the ground, alongside the summoner’s clothes and Silvia’s panties. The dancer, on her tiptoes, was leaning with her hands on Kiran’s desk, using it as support while the summoner was behind her, thrusting in and out of her while grabbing her by the waist, her yellow skirt and red ribbon moved to one side in order for him to see her rear. Silvia let out a slight moan every time she felt Kiran pushing inside her, her legs trembling for pleasure whenever his waist slammed against her rear, juices dripping down her legs and falling on the wood floor as his rod explored her inner walls. The creaking of the desk at every thrust was the only sound beside her moans, Kiran simply grunting as he tried to keep a stable but fast pace.

“F-Feeling better?” asked Silvia, turning her head to see a sweaty Kiran still thrusting.

“Y-you have no idea.” Kiran replied, digging deep with his grip and making the dancer bit her lip as she completely leaned on the desk with her torso, her pesky breast brushing through her top against the desk. Kiran decided to take advantage of the dancer’s stretching skills and grabbed her legs to raise them up to his waist level until she was doing a full split. Silvia raised her head, feeling his cock pushing deeper than before, the stretch sensation joining her waves of pleasure.

“Oh gods...it’s so deep.” she moaned, biting her finger to silence her moans. Kiran shifted into doing slow but deep thrusts in order to regain some forces, leaning on her back in order to kiss and suck her neck. Silvia approved, her hands caressing the back of his head as he sucked, her toes curling and eyes rolling back.

“This… _*oh god*_ ...this feels so good… _*oooh*_ ”

Kiran explored with his hands her back, rising until he reached the back of her bra, untying it, making the dancer moan in surprise.

Silvia shifted her shoulders to let it fall down, letting her back bare, the bra still crushed between her body and the desk. Kiran’s fingers crawled up to cup her soft breasts, her nipples getting stiff among his index and middle finger as he rubbed and played with them. Silvia’s legs broke from the split up position and tied behind Kiran’s waist, her talons setting the pace she wanted Kiran to have while fucking her.

“Kiran…” Silvia moaned. “Go harder.” she said.

Without much questioning, Kiran grabbed her shoulders and started thrusting full force, Silvia’s breasts brushing against the desk, her twin tails shaking at every trust, getting in Kiran’s face. The summoner quickly found the solution by grabbing her twin tails, pulling them to steady himself as he fucked her.

“AHh! My hair! *ah* I-If you pulled them so hard I might--”

Hearing her moaning voice set Kiran in a frenzy, and thanks to the slim and lite body of the dancer, he easily lifted her up from the desk by pulling her hair.

“AHH! T-THAT--!” she tried to say, but the thrusts of Kiran were become more frantic, making her mind foggy, lost in pleasure as she pulled her tongue out the more and more he thrust, her breasts jiggling at every push, her legs sealed in a vice behind him, her feet curling and straightening, her arms relaxed as they shook with every thrust. Kiran moaned as he released her twin tails and instead joined his hands on her stomach, making her back rest against his chest in a tight hug, as the two lovers started making out, their tongues curling as Kiran kept increasing the pace, making Silvia bounce on top of him. As she felt her climax approaching, she grabbed the summoner’s head as her moans increased in volumes, until she finally came, bending her back and resting her head on Kiran’s shoulder. Her orgasm triggered Kiran’s, and the summoner came inside tightening his hug and pulling her closer as possible as he filled her inner walls with his semen. They stood there for some time, simply breathing while still in a tight embrace. Slowly, Kiran put down Silvia, still holding her with one leg up while he pulled out, a trail of cum still attached to his cock strained from her pussy.

“That was...something.” Silvia commented, visibly exhausted.

“Y-yeah.” said Kiran.

“But…” she said with a ragged breath like she had run for miles “If you ever feel the need to release some stress, just tell me, alright?” she said smiling. 

“S-sure. This ain’t gonna be the last time we have fun.” Kiran replied. 

“Cool.” she said kissing him on the cheek. 

 

\---

Days passed.

Kiran’s documents were still on the desk, but the summoner could only look at the rooftop as he laid back on his chair while Silvia underneath the desk was sucking his cock, pulling inside her mouth as much as she could fit while jerking off with her hand the rest. Her sloppy technique was sending Kiran to heaven, his hands caressing her face and brushing her cheeks as she slurped deeper his cock. She focused her tongue on the tip, making him feel dizzy by the overwhelming sensations, as he grabbed her head and pushed her deeper. With a grunt, Kiran came inside her throat, his hands grabbing her green hair as the dancer moaned with her mouth full. She took a couple of breaths and pulled out, cum dripping from her mouth and falling on her breasts as she slowly jerked off his dick with a sly smile.

 

\---

The documents were still amassing on the desk, while the bed creaked as Kiran fucked wildly Silvia,  holding her legs behind his head, as the dancer arched her back and grabbed the bed sheets as she felt another orgasm overcoming her. Kiran followed soon after, pulling out immediately and coming on her stomach. The vision of the travelling dancer’s belly smeared with cum immediately made him hard again, and so he just put it back in, with the consensual moan of Silvia.

 

\---

More documents were amassing, but Kiran was busier fucking Silvia’s blossom for the fifth time this day, holding one of her legs up in order to thrust easier, while the dancer grabbed the curtains of the window in order to steady herself. Their bodies sweaty for the erratic activity they had up until now. Silvia stuck her tongue out, the rhythm of his thrusts reminding her of one popular song in her homeland…

 

\---

The now giant pile of documents were scattered on the ground as Kiran put down Silvia on the desk in order to cum on her face after ravaging her against the wall. The dancer waited with anticipation, opening her legs and sticking her tongue out, ready to receive his summoner’s semen. With a powerful load, Kiran came on her face and breasts, stings of white landing on her mouth and eyes. With a second to breathe, she spun around the desk in order to clean off his cock with her mouth.

 

\---

The gigantic pile of documents now overtook the desk, but the two lovers were busier in trying to rev up the night and make Kiran cum. Silvia was too tired to have direct sex after Kiran came inside her six times, so she came up with a different idea. She jiggled as her feet rubbed Kiran’s shaft, her toes teasing and massaging the tip. Kiran was moaning loudly, her footwork was exactly what you would expect from a professional dancer. Using both feet, Silvia increased her pace, jerking off furiously Kiran. The summoner shouted Silvia’s name as he came for the seventh time that day, his cum spraying on her legs and feet. Silvia leaned down and kissed him, and the two rested for a while hugging.

\----

“...sigh. That idiot still hasn’t sent me the reports of three months ago…” Eclat sighed, resting her head on her hand as she kept signing and marking off piles and piles of documents.

“One of these days, Eclat. One of these days you'll make him regret this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what do you think about the writing, I wanna get better at writing smuts but I always feel like I'm going circles.


	6. Wrong Cocktail! (Summer!Camilla X Summer!Takumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger! Camilla is lost in the woods! And Takumi is the only one who can rescue her at the moment! What is going on?!

 

Takumi always felt a giant boulder on his shoulder, a pressure of being good at something, at being useful to the family. In different worlds, this pressure either undermines his already low self-esteem or downright breaks him. Luckily, the Takumi of the summer realm had learned to scroll off such feelings. He learned to enjoy the sun and relax, losing himself in the literal paradise where he was spending the vacation. Chilling under the umbrella as the sun shined on the beach, half-sleep as he was lulled by the sounds of the waves, Takumi barely heard the little footsteps approaching him.

“TAK-TAK!” yelled the little Tiki as she was running towards him, holding her inflatable ring with her hands in order to not trip over. Takumi jumped as he heard the worried voice of his new little friend.

“T-Tiki?! What’s going on?!” he asked alarmed. Tiki stopped in order to breathe, the poor girl had evidently run for a while now, resting her hands on her knees.

“C-CAM-CAM! I-I think she’s feeling sick!” Tiki said, her voice cracking, pointing towards the little forest of palm trees to the east of the beach.  “W-We were going for a walk, then while walking down the path she suddenly got this strange stomach ache and needed to lean against one of the trees and and she was grunting and told me to go and get help—s-so I—“ Tiki said panicking, tears starting to form inside her eyes. Takumi kneeled down, holding her shoulders so they were eye to eye.

“It’s okay now, Tiki. Don’t worry. You did the right thing. I’ll go check on it. In the meantime, go and tell the others, ok?” Takumi said calmly with a soft smile, trying to masquerade his internal panic.  Tiki sniffed, trying to control herself as the tears were starting to roll.

“O-Ok…” she said, her voice still cracking here and there. Takumi patted her head, which seemed to make her feel a little better. The Hoshidian prince armed himself and went off in the direction Tiki told him, trying to think what could be possibly going on. The calm demeanor he showed while talking to the mankanette now was gone, as his mind raced with the possible scenarios.

“ _Maybe it’s the heat? Maybe it’s something she ate? Maybe some insect bit her? Ghaaaa, Nohrians! Always so careless!”_ Takumi though as he ran. Camilla and the other Nohrian royals might be part of the family now, but that doesn’t change they are still Nohrians _. ”But..._ _Corrin would get worried if something happened to her sister, so might as well check.”_ Takumi convinced himself, running towards the palm forest.

Takumi dashed into the small jungle of palm trees behind the beach, making his way through the bushes and various plants. He followed the grass path, a hallway of palm trees whom its leaves let only little rays of sun pass through them, giving the place an odd calm aura. 

“Camilla!” Takumi shouted.

“Camilla, where are you?” 

Takumi heard a grunt down the path and ran in its direction, guessing it had to be Camilla. As he headed in the direction of the ever-increasing grunts, he noticed something lying on the ground at the side of the path. It was one of Camilla’ slippers. And the other was not more than seven feet apart. Another grunt broke the silence, and Takumi got to actually hear it better. For a supposed grunt of pain sure it was…

“Nah, can’t be.” said Takumi shaking his head and smirking at the ridiculous thought that just crossed his head.

Another grunt. It came from one of the bushes near. Takumi approached slowly, his bow ready. He jumped, ready to shoot, only to find…Camilla. She was wearing her usual bikini combined with the veil at her waistband, crouched against a tree, showing him her back. Her head was resting against the tree, using her arm as a pillow as her other hand was somewhere around her stomach...although given the position, it was hard to tell.

“Camilla?! What’s wrong?” he asked, approaching her. The princess snapped her head in his direction, apparently surprised to see him. Her eyes were wide open, her cheeks were red and she was sweating, breathing deeply as if she had run for miles. Her gaze was…hungry.

“Ta..kumi..ahh…thank…godness..” she said, taking deep breaths as she turned around, smiling.

“What the hell happened? Tiki told me you had a stomach ache?” Takumi asked kneeling in front of her to see her current condition. He noticed that her hair was kinda messy, and her nipples were poking through the fabric of—Takumi shook his head, now it wasn’t time to look at Camilla’s quite generous chest. The Nohrian princess pointed the Cocktail of fruits she always carried with herself, sat on the grass. Takumi grabbed the drink as Camilla tried to talk.

“Ah…I-I think there was something in my drink…ah…J-Just take a sip and you’ll u-understand..ah…” she said, closing her eyes and letting the air cool of her sweaty skin.

Takumi sniffed the drink, it smelled like usual, a combination of tropical fruits and…Takumi wrinkled his nose, trying to spot the new scent he couldn’t detect. He dipped the drink with his pinky, tasting with his tongue the orange colored cocktail. Nothing. Taking a sip with the straw, and Takumi could feel something was off. But he couldn’t understand.  Suddenly, he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, his vision seemed to enhance, and a wave of heat rushed from his brain to his waist. Takumi blushed madly as he felt his swimsuit tightening around his sudden erection.

“W-WHAT?!” he screamed in panic, trying to hide his bulging shame.

“Y-yeah, seems like someone added something…” said Camilla between what now it was clear were moans.

“I G-GOT THIS THING WITH JUST A DROP!” he shouted, peeking inside his swimsuit to see how bad things were getting. A sudden realization crashed upon him.

“C-CAMILLA HOW MUCH DID YOU DRINK?!” Takumi asked turning his head, still showing her his back in order to hide his erection.

“…I’ll say…1/4 of it.” She said, a moment of rationale in the midst of her foggy consciousness. Takumi paled.

“H-How do we get rid of it?!” he asked. They couldn’t just go back to the others like two teenagers in heat, especially not him with his raging boner.

“I…have an idea…” Camilla said, her tone predatory. Takumi turned around just in time to see her jumping on him, pinning him on the ground. The prince could notice two things.  One, the crouch of Camilla was dripping wet on top of him, and second _holy shit Camilla was on top of him._

“W-wait what are you--?” he said trying to grab her shoulders. Camilla however pinned them above his head.

“We..ah… are clearly feeling the need of releasing ourselves, so I think…the best course of action is…ah… _to help each other_.” Camilla said, inches close to him, the hot air coming out from her mouth hitting his face. He was hesitant, but the feeling of her chest on his torso, her entire body above him, was driving wild his quiver, who kept twitching and stretching as if it wanted to be free from his trunks. Camilla felt t, and shook her hips to stimulate it further, her camel toe pressing against his rod, separated by their swimsuit. Takumi’s shut wide open his eyes, his mouth curling inwards trying to supress the moan. He felt Camilla’s fingers crawling from his neck to his face, forcing him to face her, her hungry gaze staring into his eyes. His vision’s blurred as he could feel his rod already leaking pre cum. Camilla leaned closer, her mouth open, her smell intoxicating his nostrils.

“FUCK IT.” Cursed Takumi as he leaped forward to assault her lips. His tongue breached inside her mouth, fighting with her tongue as his hands grasped firmly her back as he gained control, laying Camilla down on the grass. Camilla took off the veil around her waist before pushing her hands behind his head to make him go deeper with his kiss. Their kiss became sloppy, their moans covered by the sounds of their tongues twirling each other, fighting for dominance. Camilla broke away, leaving a trail of saliva and a desperate Takumi hanging with his mouth open. The princess pulled down one side of her purple bikini revealing her well-rounded soft breast and offered to him. Takumi launched at it, squeezing it with his hands and nipping her pink nipple.

“Yeah…like that…” Camilla said, brushing her fingers between his hair, feeling his teeth and tongue biting and licking her nipple. Takumi’s hands changed target, touching her slim stomach and going lower, following the curves of her hips and groping her behind. The grass scratched against his knuckles as he squeezed her rear, but the softness he was palping was worth all the nuisance. Camilla squashed Takumi’s head between her tits, her legs locking behind his waist as she brushed her pelvis against the prince’s bulge.

“Turn around.” Commanded Camilla, using her leg-lock to turn him around and stand on top of him. Takumi whined as he was separated from her beloved breast, but Camilla shut him up by sucking on his neck. Her mouth started going lower, while her hands started toying with his trunks, pulling up the elastic waistband with one finger only to let it go. Takumi patted Camilla’s head as she kept going lower and lower until she was facing his throbbing bulge.

“My, my…ain’t you quite big.” She said sultry, her index touching up and down the throbbing erection through the trunks.

“Camilla…please….” Takumi pleaded, her finger only already giving him goosebumps.

“Don’t worry, let me take care of it…” said Camilla as her fingers went underneath the swimsuit. The princess pulled down and was face to face with Takumi’s fully erected cock. She was quite surprised by the sight since it was… actually big. She had her fair share in the past and she had seen even bigger (a smirk crossed her face as she recalled Corrin’s size) but she was pleasantly surprised to see that Takumi was quite gifted.

“My…it must be painful…” Camilla licked her lips as she grasped it with one hand. The scent was inebriating, and her core started getting hotter by the second. Her lips kissed the tip, licking off the pre-cum that was trickling, as her fingers started pumping up and down with care. She stuck out her tongue as she kept sucking the tip, going circles around his glans. Takumi caressed her hair, as she got faster pumping with her hand.

“Gods, Camilla…” Takumi recoiled his head with his eyes closed for the pleasure. The princess used her other hand to play with his balls, making the prince curl up his toes. Camilla broke from the kiss and gave a long lick through the shaft, focusing on his frenulum. Takumi gasped, the stimuli overtaking him as he squeezed his fists on the grass. Camilla stood up on her knees and readjusted herself, pulling down her bra and freeing both of her breasts,  now hanging above his shaft. She grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around Takumi’s quiver, making the archer moan as he felt her soft tits around his cock. He stood up on his elbows, looking over his cock disappearing and reappearing between Camilla’s breasts.

“So, how’s this?” Camilla asked seductively looking at him, as her breasts moved up and down Takumi’s cock.

“This is heaven…” Takumi said recoiling his head. He suddenly felt his tip wet, and look back to see Camilla’s sucking him off whenever his cock emerged from her tits.

“Oh gods—THIS IS…!” Takumi moaned as he pushed Camilla’s head lower, in order to make her take more of his cock. Camilla let Takumi’s hands guide her as he pushed her head down, making her take deeper and deeper in her mouth his cock. Takumi started thrusting his hips, arching his back, while holding Camilla’s head as he fucked her mouth.

“Camilla! Camilla! I’m--!!!” Takumi gasped as he felt his climax breaking through, his cum shooting inside her throat as she started jerking off the part of his shaft not engulfed in her mouth. Camilla swallowed the shoots as they kept coming, his cock pulsating inside her mouth with every wave. With one last moan, Takumi relaxed, allowing Camilla to finally pull out his cock with a loud pop, trails of cum still leaking from her mouth. Camilla savored the taste of his cum, _pineapple, who would have known,_ and swallowed every drop. When she opened her eyes again, she was face to face with the still fully erect cock of Takumi.

“Oh, looks like someone is ready for more…” she smiled sultrily.

Takumi regained senses as he felt Camilla’s hand grabbing his shaft once again, and watched the horny princess as she pulled her slip to the side, showing her dripping entrance.

“C-Camilla you—hgnnnn!!” Her labia kissed his tip, testing the ground before she lowered herself on top of him. Takumi felt her inner walls boiling around his shaft, a warmness that not even the sun could give him.

“It’s…so big…” Camilla moaned as she put her hands on his chests and started riding him. With her knees bent and bare feet on the grass, she was riding Takumi at her own pace, her rear pumping in and out of his cock, juices from both sides running down his shaft.

“GODS I NEEDED THIS. I NEEDED THIS SO BAD.” Camilla wailed as she became more frantic, the squishing sound growing louder. Takumi groped her breasts, his thumbs rubbing against her nipples. Camilla’s increasing moans reinvigorated Takumi, making him start moving his hips and meeting Camilla’s pelvis.

“YES! KEEP GOING LIKE THIS! THRUST THAT BIG COCK INSIDE OF ME!” she screamed. His thrusts increased in speed, and Camilla could feel his tip touching her womb. “GODS YES LIKE THAT! CUM! I’M GONNA---!!!!”

Feeling his dick going deeper inside her finally triggered her orgasm, and Camilla dropped her head down as her walls tightened around Takumi as she came.

“GOOOOOODDDDSSSSSSSSS----!!!!!!!!!” she screamed as her nails buried in Takumi’ shoulders.

Feeling her inner walls squeezing his rod, the prince felt another climax coming, and grabbing the princess’ hips he buried himself as deep inside of her as possible as he came.

“CAMILLA!” he screamed as he stained her inner walls with his semen. Camilla collapsed on top of him, still shaking as she felt him cumming inside of her. Takumi grabbed her rear a pushed her body against his as he felt the last wave of cum spurring. After some minutes, the princess managed to pull herself off him, her vagina making a pop sound as she pulled him out, cum leaking off her entrance.

“You sure came a lot…” she stated with lust as she laid against the nearby tree.

“I need some water…” Takumi muttered, his throat sore. Camilla finally put her head against the tree. Takumi gathered his remaining forces and stood up on his feet, his cock still hard. Camilla sighed, cupping her forehead.

“Oh…you are still hard even after cumming 2 times..and that with only one drop of the juice…oh gods, I don’t wanna imagine how long it will take me to wore out the effect since I drank two sips—“

The sound of slurping interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Takumi drinking from the cocktail.

“TAKUMI!” Camilla shouted. Takumi stopped slurping, his eyes half dizzy. Suddenly he realized what he was doing. The cocktail was now almost half-empty. His cock seemed to get harder than ever, and Takumi seemed to be overrun by primordial instincts.

“Well…” Camilla said. “This is an unexpected event…” Her initial worry slowly made space for her lust. She opened her legs, spreading her entrance, still dripping with cum. “But a welcome one…” she said as she licked her lips as Takumi approached.

\------

The silent sounds of the forest were covered by Camilla’s moans, as she used the tree as support while Takumi slammed his pelvis against her rear. Her slip kept lowering down her leg as the thrusts continued alongside the juices of their love, her feet trembled as she tried to keep herself up on her tiptoes.  Her breasts giggled at every thrust, slamming against the tree. Takumi groaned as he grabbed her hips as he unleashed another load inside of her. Her nails dig deep in the bark as she felt her clit feed up with his cum.

“Gods…” Camilla moaned mouth open.

\----

Takumi gasped for air as Camilla’s hands kept pumping his rod, her breasts pressing against his back as she bit his neck. Her other hand massaging his chest as she jerked him off faster, going up and down the fully erected shaft thanks to all the precum and climax drooling off.  Takumi grunted as he came with another powerful load, stinging Camilla’s hands in white semen.

“So much…” Camilla said as she licked the cum off her fingers.

“You have more, right?” she asked, before getting pinned down by Takumi.

\----

Her leg dangled in the air at each thrust, Takumi firm grasp holding it up as he pumped from behind her. The grass was irritating the only elbow she was using to hold herself up, but Camilla was too busy savoring the archer’s cock throbbing inside of her to care. Her fingers were rubbing furiously her clit as she felt his cock entering in and out of her. Takumi grunted and grabbed her hair from behind as he pulled out and slipped his cock inside her mouth. The heat of the cum pumping down her throat fired up the princess even more...

\---

Camilla bit her finger as Takumi licked her lions, spreading open her lips with her other hand as he sucked on her clitoris. Camilla curled up the toes in the air, her legs feeling light as they were pointed towards the sky by Takumi’s grip. His knees brushed against her back as he pushed deeper with his tongue, making the princess pat his head to push him further. Camilla couldn’t see him eating her out due to her breasts almost in her face, but the feeling was all that mattered.

“Deeper! Deeper!” she begged.

Takumi let go of her legs to grasp her hips as he went deeper than ever, his tongue exploring her inner walls. Camilla felt her climax rocketing through her body, her legs shaking convulsively in the air and locking around Takumi’s head as she arched her back to push her pelvis deeper against his tongue. Takumi savored the taste of her climax as he pulled out his tongue, trails of cum following his mouth, and inserted two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out at incredible speed.

“ooooohhhh…” Camilla meowled.

\----

Takumi moaned at the sky as Camilla mercilessly sucked him off, pushing his cock down her throat, coating it in saliva. Her head bobbed front and back as the gagging sound resonates in their little corner of love.  Takumi grabbed her head as he came again inside her mouth. Camilla took it all, swallowing her lover’s cum. She pulled out with a pop, before smearing it all over her face, covering it with kisses.

\----

Camilla’ sweaty tights kept moving in and out Takumi’s shaft, her labia brushing against his rigid cock. The feeling of her tits squeezed by his hands made her stick her tongue out, which prompted Takumi to engage in a sloppy kiss. Her rear smacked against his waist at every pump, his cock getting harder and harder as she squeezed it between her thighs. Takumi moaned as he came violently, his cum erupting and coating the grass in front of them. Still hard due to the mysterious ingredient in the cocktail, Takumi lifted up one of Camilla’s legs and entered inside her snatch. The princess rolled her eyes inside his skull as he started thrusting.

\---

Takumi vigorous thrusts echoed in the forest as he pumped in and out of her soaked cunt, the force of impact at each thrust so powerful that Camilla almost lost balance every time she felt him hitting her womb. Her hands trembled trying to sustain her weight, helped by Takumi holding her legs in the air. With a grunt and deeper push, Takumi came inside of her again, his arms wrapping around her hips to bury her deeper. Camilla felt in paradise feeling his cum filling her insides.

\---

Takumi sat leaned on the tree, soaking wet, rambling as Camilla sucked him off. The princess' fingers massaged her clitoris as her tongue circled around his shaft, her head bobbing with pace. With one final grunt, Takumi came. Camilla pulled out as his cock erupted one last time, a load staining the ground in front of him. The two lovers panted as they kissed, Camilla’s hand still jerking off his rod.

“It’s been quite a while…” said Takumi.

“Yeah…” painted Camilla.

“Do you…” she stared at the cocktail. The glass was still half full.

“Do you wanna do more?” she asked.

Takumi though for a second and looked at Camilla. Her hair was wet and undone, her skin dripping with sweat, but her eyes were still hungry.

Takumi grabbed the drink and took another sip.

\----

As the morning sun rose up, Takumi and Camilla woke up the sound of trees branches being cut. A moment later, the summoner crashed in through the bushes, riding on top of Legion.

“THERE YOU ARE GU---OH SHIT LEGION CLOSE YOUR EYES!!” Eclat said covering his eyes with her hands.

“UH? Whatzzes going on?” asked confused the masked man now blinded by Eclat’s hands.

“Nothing! We found them, just keep your eyes closed. And no peeking!” she said dropping off the mercenary immense shoulders.

“Summoner? What is going on?”

“WHAT IS GOING ON? YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR AN ENTIRE DAY AND NIGHT! TIKI WAS CONVINCED YOU TWO WERE DEAD AND IT WAS HER FAULT! WHAT EVEN ARE YOU DOING FU--- LEGION, COVER YOUR EARS!” Eclat commanded the giant.

“But we already covering our eyeses!”

“Then close your eyes and cover your ears!” she gestured to the giant. Legion abided.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FUCKING AROUND?!”

“Eclat, it was something in the cocktail! It’s like an ultra stimulator!” said Takumi handing over the cocktail, now almost empty. Eclat grabbed the drink and chugged down the last content, to the shock of Camilla and Takumi. However, Eclat seemed unaffected.

“Tastes like Redbull.” said the summoner. “We’ll investigate later, now come on, Tiki is worried sick!” said Eclat mounting back on Legion.

“And for crying out loud, PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!”

 

\----

Kiran was trying his best to calm down Tiki, still crying for the disappearance of her two friends, when he felt a familiar looming shadow approach him.

“What is it Tharja?” asked Kiran without turning.

“I might know what happened.” she stated. Kiran turned to face her while brushing Tiki’s hair.

“I...might have used  a certain somebody’s glass to make a powerful aphrodisiac that I might have or not planned to use on a certain individual.” she said bobbing her head left and right.

“...why Camilla’s glass tho?” asked Kiran with a disappointed face.

“It’s a nice glass.”  Tharja said looking down.

“...fair point.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the prompt that starts the sex is a bit forced, but I just needed an excuse to have both of them ultra horny. Hope you liked it! Also remember kids, never drink cocktails laying around, someone might have snacked drugs in it!
> 
> \--  
> Also, side note, although I know who are gonna be the targets for at least the next 2 stories (Hinoka, Azura) I can hear your suggestions for some underrated babe (or just someone who lacks lewds)


	7. Steamy Tomatoes (Leo x Hinoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Hinoka have a certain... sexual tension to resolve. Luckily (?) they have a couple of summoners ready to help them out.

 

The tension was in the air, the soldiers were sweating under their helmet as the sun shined bright in the sky. The horses were nervous as if they perceived the incoming danger.

The knights looked at each other. They knew it was hell itself they were about to face.

 

Then in the distance, a voice echoed accompanied by some music. A hooded figure strolled towards them, jumping at every step like a jolly kid who just left school with a good grade.

 

 _I come home in the morning light_ _  
_ _My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

 

The most unnerving thing is the smile the hooded figure had on. Their lips were following the test of the song but the voice didn’t come from them.

 _  
_ _Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_ _  
_ _And girls they wanna have fun_   
Oh girls just want to have fun

 

Behind them appear other four people, who charged straight into the enemy.

As the jolly music in background continued, the embliam forces were wiped out, blasts of magic and hurricanes of light storming the battlefield as the poor enemy soldiers flew around like leaves in windy autumn. Eclat stood up on one of the corpses, looking around the hellish scenery with a contempt smile on her face.

“Great job guys!”

Kiran, on the other hand, was covering his mouth in order to not puke.

“You could have gone a less harder on them.” he gulped.

“Nonsense! If I win I wanna it to be absolute. Hey Leo!” Eclat waved to the mage.

“Wadda ya think of this strategy?”

“It does the job well.” Leo stated, looking around the ruins with indifference.

“Can we go now? The sun is starting to bother me.” he said using his tome as an umbrella.

“A little bit of sun might actually be beneficial to you, prince Leo.” said Hinoka while caressing her pegasus. Leo stared at the princess with a quizzical look.

“I think you would look good.” she continued with a tone of voice lower. Leo didn’t reply, making the following silence even more awkward as his cheeks reddened.

Suddenly a soldier jumped out the ruins, scaring his horse. Leo fell off, his trusted tome flew away and Leo felt the soldier firm hand grabbing him by the collar.

“DAMN HEROES! DIE!” yelled the soldier in a fit of rage as he raised his sword.

“LEO!”

Leo widened his eyes as he saw the soldier ready to strike, when suddenly Hinoka jumped in his field of vision, plunging her lance on the ground and use it as a lever to leap forward with her legs, her feet crushing against the enemy’s head. Time seemed to slow down as he watched Hinoka’s figure pass before his eyes, when suddenly saw something that shocked him.  The soldier rolled on the ground with a pained grunt.

“LEO!” said Hinoka grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Are you ok?” she asked with concern.

“Uh y-yes. Do not worry.” he replied still shook.

“Leo! Hinoka!” Eclat yelled running toward them. “Where is the enemy?”

“Here! Don’t worry about him, he’s not going anywhere!” said Hector proudly,  holding still the soldier with his foot on top of him.

“Guh! Damn he-” barked the soldier before Armands fell on top of him, the axe making him spit out all the air in his lungs.

“Hush now.” said Hector.

“Damn It, this is a first.” stated Eclat.

“Luckily Hinoka was near.” said Kiran crossing his arms.

“Luckily. Thank you for that Princess Hinoka.”

“Just call me Hinoka, prince Leo.” she reply with a sly smile.

“Uhm...fine. Thank you...Hinoka.” said Leo.

“You’re welcome.” she said smiling.

The two locked eyes for a moment, and immediately looked away to hide their blush.

The silence fell again, to the dismay of everyone present.

“Awkward.” said the enemy soldier before Hector stomped him again.

 

\---

“The situation with those two is getting ridiculous.” said Eclat studying some maps with her hand.

“Y-yeah, I can see that.” said Kiran with a bit of struggle, half moans leaving his mouth.

“I mean, before they actually confess their feelings we would probably have already won not only the war but also the three after it.” she continued.

“Uhm uhm *ooh*” said Kiran biting his lip as sweat ran down his cheek.

Eclat kept vigorously jerking him off with one hand as she studied various document with an annoyed expression, her gloved hand coated with precum, leaking and dropping on the sleeve of her coat.

“There has to be a way to make them confess their feelings.” she said throwing away the documents.

“Maybe we neeeEEEeed some...some particular..aw..si-situation.” Kiran formulated between a moan and another.

“Good cal. I might have an idea.” said Eclat smiling.

“ECLAT! I’M--!” Kiran yelled as he felt his climax approaching. Eclat opened her mouth and warped his dick inside her mouth as hot liquid started erupting. She didn’t flinch as he came with a long load, pulling out with an audible pop only after swallowing every single drop.  

“Uhm. Gonna ask Sthall to add more sweet fruits to the lunch, this load was particular sour.” said Eclat. Kiran collapsed on a nearby chair, sweaty and with his pants still down.

“Jesus.” moaned Kiran.

The situation at Askr castle was a peculiar one to be sure. Not everyday you got not one but two legendary summoners leading the Order of Heroes. The two summoners, Kiran and Eclat, were apparently in the same place when the portal opened and they got sucked into Zenith. That however, still did not explain why they were naked and sweaty upon their summoning. Since then the two “””friends””” have to lead the Order of heroes, with Eclat leading the fight on the front line and Kiran managing the resources and burocreative stuff. Basically, Eclat was the one committing a low scale massacre and Kiran was the weapon/heroes provider. Most of the members of the Order still have no idea what kind of relationship the two summoners have, and to be quite honest, they probably don’t either.

\----

 

Leo sighed as he walked down the hallways of the castle. Today had been quite the stressful one to be sure. He was so caught in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Eclat appearing right in front of him.

“Summoner. I didn’t see you.”

“Hello Leo. I was looking for you.”

“Is that so? Do you need anything?”

“Wel, I wanted to apologize for today’s accident. Had I been more careful, you wouldn’t have run in any danger.”

“Nonsense.” stated Leo. “You already do an incredible job, it’s would be asine to demand more from you.”

“Your words flatter me.” Eclat blushed as she twirled her finger between her hair. “But I still think you need to take some rest for today’s events.” continued Eclat.

“So, why don’t you go to the new Sauna we installed?” asked Eclat.

“A sauna?” Leo raised his eyebrow.

“Yes! Come on, I’m sure you’ll like it!” said Eclat.

“I appreciate your concern but I don’t--” Leo stopped as he noticed Eclat doing her puppy eyes. Stuttering, Leo grunted in frustration.

“ugh. Fine.” said Leo as he walked down the hallway.

Eclat smiled and waved until he turned the corner. The moment he disappear, a sly smile creeped upon her.

“All according to plan.”

 

The sauna was located in the basement of the castle, after Kiran discovered it in an accident while testing how strong exactly the new tome of Lilina was. Thanks to the restyle of Anna, the basement now was divided in three section. Two square spaces at the left side of the little hallway, the changing rooms for males and females, and the proper sauna, situated at the right side, big as the two changing rooms combined. The entire section was made in wood, with one single door separating the sauna from the hall. Leo changed his clothes, removing his armor and leaving nothing but a towel to cover his privates. He kinda felt embarrassed, exiting the changing room with nothing but a towel around him, and was glad that none was around to see him. Come to think of it, it was actually quite late for taking a sauna. “Must be the summoner’s charm.” said Leo.

The prince stood in front of the door, unsure whether or not enter. Taking a deep breath, he entered. And his eyes locked with Hinoka’s.

The princess was sitting at the marble bench, right in front of the box where the hot coals where located. She too was only covered with a towel, wrapped above her chest and ending near her thighs. The two looked at each other in silence, unable to process what was going on. Hinoka’s brain kicked in, and her face became as the same color of her hair, before a shriek pierced Leo’s ear.

“PERVERT!” screamed Hinoka.

“Wait--”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE--YOU ARE SO DEAD.” she kept screaming.

Leo was confused, unable to speak. Then he saw the bucked flew right onto his face.

\----

 

Hinoka poured more water to the coals, a wave of steam erupting as it made contact with the black-ashed rocks. She couldn’t tell what was causing her face to be so red: the heat or the embarrassament. Leo stood beside her, sat on the bench, massaging the bump where the bucket hit him.

“Sorry again.” said Hinoka.

“It’s ok. I too forgot that this was a mixed sauna in the heat of the moment.” Leo chuckled. “Heat.”

“I just wasn’t expecting somebody this late in the evening.” said Hinoka.

“It is quite strange to have a sauna at this hour.” said Leo. “Most of the order at this point should be sleeping.” he continued.

“Y-yeah, but I kinda got convinced by Kiran. He said it would have helped me forget about today’s accident.”

“...How curious. I was basically forced to get here by Eclat.” said Leo.

The royals put 2 and 2 together at the same point.

“THEY SET US UP!” they both yelled.

 

\---

Eclat opened her eyes and lifted her head up the sofa, looking around.

“Guess they probably figured it out by this point, don’t you think?” she asked looking down.

Kiran nodded as he furiously eat her out, his head crushed between her thigs.

“Uhm--” she cooed “Well, we’ll see tomorrow if our plan worked.” she said as she went back laying down, her fingers brushing Kiran’s hair.

\---

 

“It doesn’t make sense.” said Leo. “Why send the both of us here alone?”

“Yeah.”  said Hinoka. “It’s like they wanted us to do something.”

“If I didn’t know better, I would dare to say they wanted us to hook up!” said Leo smirking

“I know right? Like if they wanted us to be a couple!” laughed Hinoka.

The two royals shared a chuckled before they locked eyes again. They both broke eye contact and the awkward silent that stalked them from earlier that day now came back. Leo tried to distract himself by studying the structure of the sauna, but his eyes always landed on Hinoka’s face, before descending and looking at her figure covered by a rather thigh towel. Her sweaty tights glueing him to looking down, forcing all his willpower to not stare for more than a second. Hinoka on the other hand was trying her best as well to not stare at Leo’ chest, his muscles defined despite him being a mage, and his figure slim but firm starting making her feeling the heat of the room. Hinoka took the bucket of water and poured it on herself, the cold refreshing her mind and cooling it off from dirty thoughts. Leo recoiled in order to not get hit by the water, somehow snapping him back to reality as well. Refreshed, Hinoka noticed a weird white papper sticking out Leo’s towel.

“Leo. Not to make you angry. But I think you put the towel backwards.” said Hinoka.

Leo looked down, and noticed that indeed, he had wear the towel backwards.

With a frustration noise, Leo rose up.

“I apologies, I have to change this. Can’t believe this curse is following me here too.” he said. He turned his back to Hinoka, untying his towel. In that moment Leo felt his blood run cold. The towel was tied pretty well, so well that it covered pretty well the throbbing erection Leo was rocking. He quickly tried to hid it, but his dick betrayed him at every single attempt, sticking up and rising an impressive tent above his hips.

“Leo? Everything...um...ok?” asked Hinoka. The princess was too in a critical phase. Standing before her was the bare butt of Leo, as the sight that Hinoka really couldn’t peel her eyes off, as she started to feel her core getting hotter.

“E-everything is fine!” said Leo, giving up his 5th tentative of covering his erection. Suddenly, an idea popped in his idea.

“Would you mind handing me over the bucket of water?” asked Leo. The cold water surely would have softened his member.

“Sure” said Hinoka. However, as she was handing over the bucket, she slipped on some of the water spilled on the ground previously by her, crashing against Leo. The princess lifted herself up, face to face with Leo’s erected dick, his towel untied. Despite the heat of the room, Leo felt his body froze. Muttering, trying to explain the situation, he didn’t noticed Hinoka’s deep breaths as her cheeks reddened as she stared at it.

_I-it’s big! Did I make him do that?_

“P-Princess I swear this...”

“Leo.” said Hinoka with a soft voice, her face red as her hair once again.

“Do you...like me?”

 

The prince’s brain stopped. The sweat running down his face stopped. Everything stopped.

It was only him, staring at the hoshidian princess, her hair wet, her cheeks red, and the most beautiful face he ever saw looking at him.

“Yes.”

 

The two kissed, Hinoka jumping on him, as the world started spinning again, fireworks playing inside their heads as the exchanged their tongues, twirling and spinning in a whirlwind of passion. Hinoka could feel his dick pressed on her stomach, twitching and pulsating at every motion. With her slim fingers, she descended taking it in her hands. Leo gasped feeling her fingers cold at the touch, but it quickly changed when she started pumping him up and down, without breaking the kiss.

Leo tore away from the kiss to moan, feeling her hands going from his tip to the base, the sweat and the precum doing a great job to easiening the motion. He grabbed the back of her head to kiss her again, the pleasure he was feeling in that moment was something far superior than his lonely sessions. It was Hinoka this time to break the kiss, lowering her head and licking the tip of his member. Leo moaned, her tongue descending lower, before she started sucking on his balls.

“W-wait, isn’t that a bit innapro--” Leo couldn’t finish as Hinoka gave him a deeper suck, making him recoil his head. Hinoka popped off his ball with a satisfied smile, still holding his rigid member with her hand.

“It doesn’t seem you mind it that much.” she said before taking his dick in her mouth, prompting Leo to jump forward for the sudden wave of pleasure. Hinoka started licking his tip while her hands jerked off the rest, spit and precum leaking from her mouth and dripping down his shaft as her head bobbed up and down, the water from her hair falling down on Leo’s pelvis. Leo couldn’t help but moan at the roof as he felt Hinoka’s tongue going circles around his tip.

“Gods, you excellent at this pri--Hinoka.” moaned Leo.

 _“Guess I have to thank Sonya for her sex education lessons.”_ The princess though.

She felt Leo brushing the back of her head as she vigorously continued her blowjob, his dick getting harder and harder. “Hinoka I’m almost--!!”

 

Hinoka pulled out Leo’s dick with a loud pop as the prince widened his eyes in surprise.

“It’s too earlier for that.” she said rising up and turning around while untying her towel. Leo was presented with her well builded ass as she opened up her labia with her fingers.

“I wanna feel good too.” she said with a bit of embarrassment.

Without many celebrations, Leo darted between her glutes, his tongue licking and sucking her insides as he tried to avoid the finger Hinoka was using to massage her clitoris.

“Ohhh Leo…” moaned Hinoka, starting to move her hips to push him further down.

The nohrian tried to keep his composure while eating her out and furiously jerking off in order to sustain his hardness, juices dripping down his chin as Hinoka was getting louder with her moans, leaning on the bench to stand up as her legs started to quiver everytime Leo twirled his tongue inside of her.

 

“Hinoka…” Leo said rising up and placing his dick against her entrance.

“I can’t hold back.” he whispered in her ear.

“Do it!” she said.

Leo entered inside of Hinoka, her walls clamming down around him, as they both moan loudly for the sensation. His slow thrusts as he explored her insides were quickly changed for faster ones, as Hinoka’s moans raised higher of an octaves everytime he went deeper.

“More! Give me more!”

Leo complied, pushing harder inside of her, the slapping of the flesh echoing in the room as he started sweating profusely onto her.

“More please! I need this! I FEELS SOO--OH GODS!” Hinoka recoiled, slamming her back against his chest.

“I’m gonna come!” she screamed, her hips moving frantically, her head resting on Leo’s shoulder.

“I’M GONNA COME!” she yelled as Leo toyed with her breasts while sucking on her neck.

“YOU ARE GONNA MAKE ME COME! COME! I’M--YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

Hinoka screamed as she trembled, almost possessed, her eyes rolling back in her head as her legs gave out, forcing Leo to hold on to her by hugging her from behind. Her walls trembling and squeezing him made him reach his climax as well, his dick erupting with a huge load staining her inner walls. Hinoka was gasping for air, pulling out of Leo only to feel his and her cum spilling out her almost made her cum again. She laid her butt on the ground, her back against the bench, breathing, overwhelmed with the pleasure. Leo did the same, sitting at her side, his dick now soft, still dripping some cum.

“That...was something.” said Leo.

“Yeah.. something to do again.” smiled Hinoka.

The two shared a laugh, before they kissed gently. The steam of the room almost died out, but they didn’t noticed it as they kept going for the rest of the night.

\----

The following day the summoners  found an horrifying spectacle waiting for them.

 

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?!” asked Eclat while Kiran rolled to the ground laughing.

Leo and Hinoka smiled embarrassed, their skin dry and wrinkled as they spent all night in the sauna.

“We may have exaggerated with our sauna session.” said Hinoka.

Eclat sighed, cupping her front with her head. Kiran on the other hand, couldn’t stop laughing.

“AND SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!” yelled Eclat kicking Kiran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!


	8. Walk in the woods (Keaton/ Kaden x Panne & Selkie x Velouria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keaton, Kaden and Panne get lost in the forest. It wouldn't be a problem usually, but Panne has a little secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I made a bet that the new banner was gonna be Fallen Heroes 2 instead we got the beasts. So here is a smut about them.

The sun was high in the sky, bathing the tips of the trees that populated the vast forest that surrounded  ⅔ of the Askr’s castle. Many would consider it a relaxing location, one where quiet would reign supreme in the midst of the peaceful scenery. But the peace of the forest that day  was shattered by yells of frustration, coming from a plain hill that gave a full view of the forest.

“Ahh, great! WE’RE LOST!” shouted defeated Kaden as he looked at the forest that extended over the horizon. 

“Now don’t jump to conclusion so fast!...I recognize that tree!” said Keaton pointing at nearby tree, near the bottom of the hill. 

“IT’S THE SAME TREE WE PASSED THREE TIMES ALREADY, YOU DIRECTIONLESS DUMBNUT!”

“WHO YOU CALLING DUMB?!” 

 

The two beast heroes were at each other’s throat, stuck in the middle of nowhere with only another person with them. A person who was in that moment, very,  _ very _ tired of all the noises they were making. Panne sighed as she wished she was everywhere but there, stuck in the middle of nowhere with two idiots. The trio had gone scouting during a morning route, but thanks to Keaton sense of direction (or lack of thereof), they ended up lost in woods, with no clue of their current location. However Panne didn’t care about that, all she wanted was the two man-children to shut up. 

She was already stressed for the current situation and for...some  _ other _ reasons, the bickering wasn’t helping. 

The tanguel couldn’t explain it but she had been summoned into the Zenith world during her heat, and despite how hard she was trying to suppress it, she was constantly on the verge of dragging the first guy she could find behind a corner and satisfy her carnal needs. 

That day her heat seemed stronger than usual, perhaps due to her two companions, who were quite similar to her, being capable of turning into animals and all. 

For someone like the last of her kin, finding people similar (although not identical) to her kind was...intriguing, especially during her heat. She honestly felt less cautious with them around, maybe because for the animal instinct they shared in their blood, and was really fond of their warrior skills...

But despite the interest that sparked for them and her wonders on how it would feel to taste their mouths, Panne was really reaching her limit of tolerance regarding their bickering. 

 

“Quiet you two, my ears are pleading for silence.” said Panne without even looking at them. 

She was sat on the ground, giving them her back, as she found easier to control her urges by looking at the trees rather than well sculpted beast-warriors in tight clothes.  

“My apologies Panne, but don’t you think we should at least be a bit concerned?” asked Kaden in a mixture of apology and concern. 

“For what? We can turn into animals, the forest is our habitat. The mere fact that we got lost to begin with is baffling.” Said Panne, shaking her head. 

“To be frank, we kinda don’t know the forests of this world.” tried to justify Keaton. 

“A forest is a forest, no matter the world. We can easily find our way out if we search enough. We just need to find some food to regain our energies. All that walking tired me up .” Panne replied turning her head to look at Keaton.

“Oh I got this!” said Keaton before running into the trees without explanation. Panne and Kaden looked at each other quizzically. 

 

“Is he always like th--”

“Yes.” huffed Kaden.

 

Keaton returned some minutes later with some pinkish fruit, which looked like puffed peaches. 

 

“Are we sure we can eat these?” asked Panne sniffing the fruit.  

 

The texture was soft to the touch. It was almost like holding a squishy toy. 

“Of course we can! I saw some squirrels eating it earlier, and besides, our beast powers should protect us by any harm!” said Keaton biting the fruit. The soft skin ripped easily, making it drip juice on his chin and down his neck. Panne looked away in order to keep in check her hormones. 

“Man, it tastes like sugar!” said Keaton savouring the taste. Kaden decided to take a bite out of his fruit, making an approving grunt as he chewed. Feeling kinda hungry, Panne decided to take a bite out of the fruit as well and to her surprise, it was indeed quite tasty. The water inside was refreshing, dissipating her thirst as she could feel her forces returning after the excruciating day of walking. 

“This is good. This is actually really good.” said Panne surprised. The trio ate with delight the fruits, recovering their energies. 

 

\-----

\-----

_ From the Encyclopedia of Askr’s Guide to Plants and Flowers by Phelo  _

 

_ Innuitenda  _

_ also known as the Temptive fruit _

 

_ This peculiar pink fruit has quite the remarkable characteristics. When ingested it actually revitalize those who eat it,  also enhancing their sensitivity and perception. The fruit does this in order to send in confusion smaller animals and discourage them from festing further from the tree. On bigger animals it seems to raise the awareness of their surroundings and make them feel full, convincing even starved animals that they have eaten enough.  _

_ Despite the benefits on paper, since the ancient time it was discouraged the consumption of the fruit for it’s side effects on humans. People who tried it describe feeling being in a dream-like state of ultra-awareness, able to feel the every texture that they touch.  _

_ The major factor that made the fruit infamous was the ability to lower the self control of its own impulses, making it also known as the “Temptive fruit”.  _

 

_ \---- _

_ \---- _

 

“Aww geez, it dripped all over me!” said Kaden recoiling away from the dripping fruit, his shirt soaked while Keaton laughed loudly.

“What’s the matter, afraid of getting a little wet?” said the wolfkin while taking another bite from his fruit and letting the water stain on his white shirt.

“If I get wet I prefer without staining my clothes!” said Kaden as he removed his shirt, showing his fit body as the two engaged in a sort of competition to see who could eat more fruits.

 

Panne was in that moment, for a lack of better words, losing her mind. The sight of their wet clothes that let nothing to the imagination was revving up her libido, only to get worse with the sudden urge to jump on Kaden the moment she laid her eyes on his abs. 

The tanguel put the fruit right above her head and squashed it in hope to cool her down. It didn’t. The water running through her body, her senses enhancing the cold sensation caressing her skin almost made the tanguel pass out for pleasure. All she wanted was to mate, feeling the sweet sensation of a cock pumping semen inside of her and knocking her up...

 

“Panne, you ok?” asked Keaton, who couldn’t help but now notice the rabbit’s well rounded proportions, as well as a certain smell, the one he grew used to during the mating season. 

It was weird but that smell kicked something inside of him, a...interest for the tanguel that he had discarded since the first time he saw her. Sure she was different, but he would be lying if he admitted that the Tanguel wasn’t quite attractive. Kaden was in the same situation, gulping as he noticed the water dripping down on her gave her quite the sensual appeal, his mind suggesting him that she was quite the beauty, even if not a kitsune…

They could feel their pants tightening as they smelled the tanguel’s hormones, her plead for mating now fully on the loose. Panne took in a deep breath, locking eye contact with the two wolf kins, trying to break the awkward situation now that the cat was out of the bag. 

 

“P-Panne, how long have you been--?” asked Kaden concerned. 

“A week.” said quickly the tanguel. 

“A WEEK?!” said Keaton. 

“How did you survive that long?!” he continued. “If you needed a hand, you could have just asked! We are not picky!” said Keaton. Kaden shot him a weird look, holding his hands on his hips. 

“Is this really ok?” asked Panne confused. 

“As a fellow beast-warrior, it’s our duty to help eachother out! Besides, this is more of a carnal need, there are no feelings involved!” said Keaton nodding his head and crossing his arms. 

“Are you with me, Kaden?” asked the wolfkin looking at the kitsune.

Kaden was taken aback but nodded his head with determination. “O-Of course, I’ll help!” said the kitsune, trying to hide his excitement. 

Panne bit her lips as she started blushing. 

_ “Well,still better than humans.”  _ though Panne as she finally felt her self-restraint give up. 

 

\----

 

The forest that was previously filled with screams now was filled with moans as Panne, still fully clothed, held firm the two erected cocks in her hands, admiring their sizes. 

She teased the two men, licking the tip of their cocks with her eyes closed, tasting the strong flavour while her hands ran through their lengths, receiving the moans of approval from them.

Panne got tired of touching and shoved both cocks inside her mouth, making them yelp in surprise as they felt her tongue licking viciously their tips, soft moans and gagged sounds coming from her mouth as spit and juices dripped down down her neck. She spat them out, catching up breath before  focusing on one and shoving Kaden’s cock deep inside her mouth. 

“Ohhhhhh!” the kitsune moaned in surprise as Panne pushed his cock down her throat, jerking off the part left outside her mouth. Her tongue rolled around his slick cock, coating it in saliva in order to push it further down her throat.  The tanguel pulled out and proceed to do the same with Keaton, making him groan as his tail wiggled crazily left and right. Without warning Keaton roared as he came, pulling out and starting jerking off. “Sorry Panne!” he pleaded as he grabbed her hair and yanked her face closer to his iching cock, ready to burst at any moment. Panne stood silent  with her mouth open and eyes closed, ready to receive Keaton’ semen while she kept jerking off Kaden’s cock with her other hand. White ropes of cum erupted from Keaton as he howled, landing on her face and mouth, marking Panne as his. The tanguel swallowed the cum landed on her mouth and smiled savouring the taste, prompting over the edge Kaden. 

“Panne!” the kitsune yelled as he grabbed Panne’s head and came over her face, his semen covering her eyes and nose. Panne once again stood still, savouring the moment in silence, the white hot cum staining her face driving her crazy. Without saying a word, she stood up and untied her chest armor, letting her voluminous breasts free. Keaton and Kaden looked in awe at her pristine form now in all its glory. 

“So. Who’s first?” asked blatantly Panne as she bend down and showed her pussy. Keaton and Kaden looked at each other, primal instinct almost taking over and making them fight for dominance, but thankfully they silently reached a fair solution to see which should be first. 

“ROCK!” yelled Keaton.

“PAPER!” yelled Kaden.

“SCISSOR!” they screamed at unisom throwing hands. 

“AH! I WIN!” said Keaton as he held his clenched fist in air.

“WHY DID I FORGET YOU ALWAYS THROW ROCK?!” Kaden said desperate. 

 

Had not been for her heat cycle, Panne would have dropped everything and run into the wood after witnessing that scene. 

Keaton laughed victorious as he walked towards Panne, his cock now fully erected again. 

“Do you wanna start slow? I can be quite gentle.” said Keaton stroking his dick, edging to get in action. 

“Please, don’t make me laugh. I am not some fragile human.” said Panne turning around as she bent over, hands on the ground, ass sticking up. “Do not hold anything back. I  _ really  _ need this.” said Panne, eager to begin. Keaton smirked, positioning his cock against her entrance. 

“Very well, in that case…” Keaton pushed deep his rod inside her walls, making Panne yelp in surprise for one second before her walls adapted to his size. However she was surprised again as she felt Keaton’s dick growing inside her, making her eyes  roll backwards for the pleasure as his cock squeezed her walls. 

“H-how..” she moaned softly, twitching as she could feel his entire shaft inside of her.  

“Wolfkin secret!” he said smug before smacking her rear, obtaining an uncharacteristic squeak from the tanguel.

“If you want me to be rough, then I will go straight to my special technique!” said Keaton as he started ramming his cock inside of her with a feral pace. 

Panne sealed her moans inside her mouth during the ferocious assault biting her lips. His thrusts were so hard her ears bounced back and front slapping her face, but the tanguel tried to keep her stern face as she was merciless rammed from behind, even if her mind was going crazy for the pleasure. 

The wolfkin huge cock slammed against her walls, reaching deep within her. Panne squirmed a bit, but kept her mouth shut, trying to hold at least a bit of her honor.

“Trying to hold back? Let me hear those moans!” yelled Keaton taken by his impulses as he grabbed Panne’s arms and pulled her up, her back arched as her breasts bounced with the violent thrusts. The tanguel yelped, unable to contain her moans anymore, as she started to yell as the sound of their meat clashing increased in volume. “AH!! FASTER! FUCK ME FASTER!” begged Panne, feeling her snatch getting close to climax as it was violated by the wolfkin’s massive cock. Keaton obliged and started moving his hips frantically, juices streaming down Panne’s legs as his cock pounded inside out her gashing entrance, hitting her deep as he played with her breasts. Her squeezing walls were sucking him deeper and deeper, getting him closer to his release.

“I’m gonna cum!” announced Keaton with a growl as he feastened his thrusts. 

“INSIDE! CUM INSIDE ME PLEASE!” begged Panne as she felt her climax approaching. 

Keaton buried himself deep within Panne’s pussy, holding with one hand her hip and with one her tail, trying to keep her ass glued to his pelvis as he came. Hot loads of cum erupted inside her snatch, driving Panne to the orgasm as she shook, feeling the weight of her legs giving out, held up only by Keaton strong grip.

The wolfkin pulled out, a trail of cum shooting out from her nest as Panne fell on her elbows on the ground, still shaken for her first orgasm in a while.

The tanguel turned around and locked eyes with Kaden, who had stood there watching up until then eager to have his turn.  She shook her ass while inviting him forward with her finger. 

“I am not satisfied yet.” she said, spreading her  pussy lips and letting drips of cum leak out from her filled pussy. “Fill me more…” she said licking her lips. A thing that learned from humans, but quite useful in many circumstances. It surely worked as Kaden rushed towards her while getting rid of his clothes. Keaton meanwhile leaned against a tree, watching contempt while he recovered. 

 

Kaden was more gentle in his manners, but still ferocious in the speed. Panne laid on her back on the grass as she felt Kaden’s naked body stand above her. His thrusts were deep, constant and quick, using his legs to push in and out of her leaking pussy with a incredible speed. Panne was crying half-moans at every quick thrust,, her tongue twirling and twisting against his as he rammed her. 

“Gods, Panne, this feels too good. I’m..I’m gonna cum!” Kaden moaned as he started biting her neck, his thrusts somehow getting faster.  

Panne ‘s legs shook in the air, almost waving due to Kaden’s speed, her toes curled up as she felt her climax approaching once again

“Cum inside, fill me with your semen! ” 

Kaden bashed erratically his dick against her soaking pussy, until he arched his back, plunging his dick as deep as possible as he came with a mighty load. Panne came as well, almost suffocating Kaden with how tight she closed her legs around him. The kitsune fell to the side, pulling out a leaving a new stream of cum dripping down from her vagina. 

Panne desperately took air in her lungs, trying to slow down her rocking orgasm, but the feeling of the hot semen dripping down from her snatch drove her crazy, making her arch her back in air and squirt as she clutch the grass in her fists, legs shaking as she coated the grass with her juice.  

 

The tanguel laid down for a minute, her body still recovering from her double-orgasm, when she felt something hard land on her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Keaton laying on top of her, his cock once again hard as he looked at her as if he was waiting for her approval.

Panne grabbed his head and kissed his lips as she locked her legs behind his back, pushing his cock against her entrance.

“Jeez Keat, you are relentless.” said Kaden. 

“He’s not the only one.”  Panne said as she spinned Keaton around, making him lie on his back on the ground, while she spread her cheeks  revealing her pulsating butthole.

“We are far from done.” said Panne as she invited Kaden to ravage her asshole. The Kitsune's cock instantly turned hard as he gulped in excitement. 

\---

 

Panne moaned as she was getting drilled from both her holes, Keaton’s impressive cock ravaging her pussy while Kaden slick and long one filled her asshole. She moaned in delight as she felt the two cocks work in unison, hitting her deep at the same time. Her body was pushed forward every time they thrusted, her naked sweaty skin brushing against Keaton’s.

Her mind was going numb for the aggressive combined pounding of the two cocks, sealed by Keaton’s thumb ,flickering her clitoris before putting it inside her mouth and fighting with her tongue.

“Gods, I needed this…” moaned Panne as she felt another climax approaching. 

“I’m gonna--I’m gonna cum!” she moaned bulging her eyes out, but the two beasts kept their fast pace as they kept drilling her. 

Panne was now mumbling as she felt on the verge of cummining, kissing and biting the lips of both her lovers, who on their part seemed to get more frantic with their thrusts. Panne was pulled by her hair by Kaden as he put his tongue in her mouth, getting an approval moan by the tanguel in response, as Keaton instead focused on sucking on her tits.

With the constant assault of both holes, Panne finally came, shaking and trembling, her walls clutching  the two cocks inside of her. Keaton and Kaden followed soon after, drove over by her squeezing inners walls, coating her insides with their cum. 

 

The sun was now descending, orange dusk covering the sky as the trio kept going with their wild mating, changing positions in an attempt to satiate their lust. Not even their turned form were satisfying enough for her crazy sex drive. 

 

Panne was screaming at the sky, her body held up in the air while being sandwiched by the two men as they hammered her with the ferocity of a wild animal. 

Keaton and Kaden went inside her at shifts, making sure that Panne received a constant pounding without a second to breath. The tanguel was completely numbed by the deep thrusts, making her moan with her tongue out as she curled up her fingers and toes for the pleasure. Juices dripped on the grass as the two heroes kept fucking her wildly, making her lose count of how many times she had come. With a final thrusts, they came at the same time, knocking out Panne, who simply fell back and rested on Keaton’ shoulder. As they pulled out, cum dripped from her holes, hitting the ground. 

 

“Anf anf...was that...enough?” asked Keaton, completely drained. 

“Anf...yeah...it was...sufficient…” answered Panne, laying face down on the grass as sweat and cum ran down her body. 

“Good…” said Kaden with a deep breath. 

“We better find our way home...anf...before it’s too late…” stated Kaden. 

“Yeah...and...wonder if our daughters are fine…” said Keaton, drowned in sweat. 

 

\-----

 

On the other side of the forest, in a small guard post near the Order of heroes’ castle, Velouria looked in the distance through the window,  with her usual annoyed expression as the wind moved slightly her red hood as she leaned against the wall. 

“They have been gone for a while now…” she said before letting out a little moan provoked by the kitsune currently eating her out through her ripped pants.

Selkie was using only her mouth, licking and tasting the wolfkin pussy, swirling her clitoris, trying to break the neutral expression of the red hooded wolf-girl, who simply stood on top of a crate with her knees bent, using the wall behind her as support to not slip.

“Aww, come on, why don’t you show me that nice expression of yours..” she said, flicking the wolfskin clitoris. 

Velouria tried to suppress the moan, but her red cheeks were starting to darken in colour.

“I don’t--agh!--know what you’re talking about!” she stammered, trying to keep it cool.

“Oh you know...that cute face you make when cumming…” said Selkie as she pulled the wolfskin tail towards her, gluing her snatch on her face as she started eating her out seriously. Velouria tried to keep her mouth shut, but with Selkie wild assault, it was a manner of minutes before she felt her climax approaching. 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” the wolf-girl screamed, grabbing Selkie’s head and slamming it against  her pussy as she erupted in her climax, juices coming out and spraying on the kitsune’s face, who gladly welcome it with open mouth like a refreshing waterfall. 

Velouria spasmed and shook as her legs gave out, making her fall flat on her ass on the crate as she kept coming. Selkie moaned quietly as she savoured the taste of Velouria, licking her lips and fingers. 

“I love how you much I can make you cum.” smiled Selkie. Velouria simply grunted frustrated. 

 

“I think it’s better if we go and find our parents, it’s been an entire day and they haven’t come back yet.” Velouria tried to stand up, but Selkie grabbed her hips, holding her on the crate.

“But it’s already dark...we may have more luck searching tomorrow, you know…” said Selkie wiggling her tail in excitement. Velouria rolled her eyes and let out a sight. “Fine, we’ll search tomorrow…” 

Selkie smiled and pulled Velouria on the ground in a second, jumping on her chest and tearing open her shirt with her claws, freeing the wolfskin boobs. Velouria yelped in surprise and covered her breasts in embarrassment, but Selkie smooth hands caressing them gently calmed her down, teasing her nipples and  leaving her begging for more. 

Selkie smirked as she untied and removed her tunic, revealing she was not wearing any panties nor a bra. Now completely naked aside for her socks, Selkie lifted Velouria’s leg and brushed the wolfskin pussy with her’s, making the wolf-girl moan in delight. 

“Trust me, a night is all I need…” said Selkie as she started thrusting her labia against the wolfskin’s. Velouria let out a low howl that echoed in the forest.

This was gonna be a long night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this one I almost went too far and added a scene with Panne getting down their transformed beasts. Oof, dodged a bullet there


	9. Legendary Reward (Kiran X L!Azura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order finally reaches the highest rank in Arena, and everyone is celebrating.

Laughters echoed in the hallway, muffled by the giant wooden door that led to the dining hall. 

While Eclat was away finishing the punishing expedition against Surtr, Kiran was left in charge of the castle, a position he decided to use to raise the order’s rank in the Arena.

That day, after many tribulations and challenges, Kiran returned triumphantly, announcing they finally reached the 20th level, the highest rank in the Arena, and so had decided to throw a big party to celebrate. 

This victory could have been possible only thanks to his recent recruit, the legendary version of Azura, who led his team since the day she arrived with her soft voice and dance performances, capable of reinvigorating the heroes to go forward and beyond.

It was for that reason that Kiran had decided to dedicate this party entirely to her. Yet, despite the compliments she received that day in the dining hall by all different kinds of heroes, nothing to her could compare to the moment she finished the last battle and was hugged out of joy by a crying summoner. At that moment she felt...something bloom inside of her, and despite how much she was chugging down booze while celebrating, she couldn’t get rid off it. 

“Well, someone has a problem.” said Silvia, snapping Azura back to reality. 

She was sitting at the dancer’s table, while the party was going on. Various versions of Hector were taking part in a drinking challenge, while the different versions of Camilla and Tharja were harassing a rather tipsy Corrin and Robin. Azura was surrounded by the various dancers of the order, who consisted mostly of other versions of her, with the only exception of Silvia at her right side. 

“Hey? You still with us?” asked Silvia snapping her fingers in front of Azura’s face. The legendary dancer jumped on her seat, blinking and looking at Silvia. 

“Yes, my apologies, my mind was wondering.” replied Azura. 

“I think we can take a guess about what.” commented smirking the mysterious dancer dressed in black who was _totally not_ Azura. 

“I don’t know what you’re referring to.” said L!Azura sheepishly. 

“That expression of lost in the thoughts and all alone is something we all are quite familiar with, dear us.” said gently New Year Azura, drinking a bit of her sake.

L!Azura blushed. 

“I don’t think--” 

“Trying to hide something from yourself is quite a waster effort, dear me.” said the vanilla version of Azura, covering the bottom of her glass with her hand in order to not stain her white dress. 

“You have the hots for someone.” said deadpanned Smolzura, taking a sip on the straw of her apple juice. 

“I--I--” L!Azura chipped, unable to talk her way out of the situation. 

“It’s Kiran, isn’t it?” asked Silvia leaning on the table with a smug expression. 

“HOW DID YOU KNOW?!” asked L!Azura shocked. 

“I didn’t.” smiled widely Silvia. 

L!Azura realized to have been tricked and blushed madly, in part for embarrassment and in part for her the alcohol circulating in her body. 

“What do I do? I have this...ache in my chest…” said L!Azura still blushing. 

“What do you do?” asked Silvia incredulous. “Oh, I’ll tell you what you do...” she continued wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Azura gulped. From up close, Silvia was clearly drunk. 

A thud echoed as New Year Azura put more booze on the table. 

“We might need this.” 

\----

The party was going great. Kiran was a bit tipsy after a couple of drinks and a round of shots with the Hectors but finally had managed to free himself from the claws of a rather drunk Serra who was begging him to summon Erk. 

“PLUWEAAAAASEE Summoner! You don't understand! He was MY fuckboy! With who am I supposed to get jiggy with if my boy toy isn’t around?” asked sobbing Serra. 

“You literally have a castle full of possible single heroes, just go and pick one!” said Kiran trying to scroll her off.

"But I want himmmmmmmm!" she started sobbing, making a scene.

After a rather sober Lucius and Priscilla escorted Serra away from him,  Kiran found standing behind him L!Azura holding hands with Smolzura. L!azura was...happy? She smiled a lot, but seemed a bit...uhm... _ drunk. _

“Hey there!” waved Kiran, uncertainty in his voice. “Is there some trouble? Do you wanna go to bed Azura?” asked Kiran looking at the small dancer. 

“No.” she replied deadpanned before pushing L!Azura onto him. 

“You should instead escort her to her room, she’s a bit high.” the small dancer said.  

“I am n-not high! ***hic*** My apologies!.” she said tipsily with her cheeks red.

Kiran was about to argue on why  _ he _ should do it when he saw a horde of eyes staring at him from the dancer table. Every Azura was looking at him, Silvia also, with the same fiery stern expression. 

_ Go for it. _

Kiran was confused, but when he saw smolzura giving him the thumbs up, he decided the best course of action was to comply and escort the dancer to her chambers. 

 

The walk to the room was not an easy one. With both of them tipsy, they kinda struggled a bit, especially since Kiran was carrying Azura with her arm over his shoulders. Finally reached the door, the summoner tried to scroll off Azura. 

“Welp, there we are, alive and safe.”

“Thhank yyouu.” said Azura with a tired tone. 

“No problems. Let me just--”

As Kiran tried to get off Azura, the dancer stood up and dragged him in her room. Kiran was confused until Azura pushed him on the bed, her tired tone now completely gone. 

“My apologies. I wanted to be sure none was around.” she said a bit serious. 

“A-azura?” asked concerned the Summoner.

“Kiran, I have been thinking. Even if you say I lead you to victory, I would have never done it without you. So this celebration is for you too. And…” Azura blushed putting her hand on his crotch. 

“This is your reward.” 

  
  


Azura leaned in for a kiss, biting his lips as her hands massaged the bulge forming in his pants. Once she could feel him getting harder, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his trunks, his fully erected cock bulging out and hitting her in the nose, letting her get high on the musky smell.  

Her half-gloved hand caressed his length, the white fabric giving him that little inch more of pleasure whenever it rubbed his frenulum, her hot fingers stretching his skin up and down. 

Azura opened her mouth and started sucking at the base if his penis, her hand jerking him off while her tongue was exploring the region right above her balls. Kiran grunted, brushing his fingers through her hair.

Azura raised her head and wrapped her lips around his cock, her tongue circling around his glans, making Kiran’s vision tremble. He felt his head lightened, his legs weakening as she sucked on his urethra. Without realizing, Kiran felt his floodgates opening as he rocketed one of the hardest orgasms he ever had.

“AZURA!” Kiran yelled trembling trying to catch her attention, but she simply saw her lips shut around his rod as he started ejaculating.  

The summoner felt load upon load erupting and shooting inside her mouth,  his body shaking with every single shot, but the dancer kept her mouth sealed around his dick, looking at him with her golden eyes.

Just for watching Azura swallowing load after load while giving him the bed eyes,  Kiran though his orgasm would have continued indefinitely. When he finally finished, Azura kept sucking his dick moving only her head up and down, a little drip dangling from her mouth. She pulled out with a loud pop, kissing the tip while giggling, before returning to suck it with more ferocity. 

“GODS AZURA!” Kiran yelled, too weak to do anything but recoil on the bed. Her hands rested at the side of his hips as support while she ferociously sucked in and out his shaft for several, eternally blessed, minutes, bringing Kiran on the verge of a second orgasm. 

But as he was on the verge of cumming, Azura pulled his dick out of her mouth without warning, ropes of cum and saliva dripping from her mouth as she took deep breaths.  Kiran looked at her in a mixture of surprise and disappointment, his dick quivering, begging to release again. 

“Don’t you think I deserve some reward as well?”  asked Azura, getting off the bed and undoing the cape that was covering her back. Kiran saw her bare back barely covered by her dress as she removed the two shoulder pads that were tied with the cape, walking across the room and bending over towards the wall, her ass in offering to the summoner. 

“Afterall, I helped.” said Azura.

Kiran jumped off the bed to comply, lifting up her giant skirt to caress her clothed rear. With his cock aching for action, Kiran did not waste too much time before pulling down her pants, revealing her wet entry and her pale perfectly shaped butt. 

“Oh, you like going around without underwear?” asked teasingly Kiran, his fingers brushing her wet pussy. 

“Feels freer.” she muttered feeling one of Kiran’s fingers starting to explore her insides. 

“So tell me, do you get aroused flying on that horse?” asked Kiran, his fingers spreading her lips.

“Or do you simply enjoy riding everywhere without panties?” asked Kiran.

Azura tried to argue but the only cry of pleasures came out of her mouth as Kiran started fingering her, lifting her head up and locking eyes with her. His fingers furiously pumped in and out of her soaked entry, making her a mess of sweat and moans  

“Kiran...I...ohh~~” Azura rejoiced as Kiran pulled out his fingers, completely soaked by her juices, and aligned his cock against her entry. 

“Aaaaa…” Azura moaned, cheeks red. Kiran whispered in her ear, eager to begin. 

“Ask it.”

“ _ Fuck me.”  _ said Azura bracing herself. Kiran slipped in, his dick sliding through her walls incredibly easily, driving crazy the two lovers as they started fucking harder right away. 

“Yes!...Yes!...YES!” moaned Azura, her screams half cut every time his dick hit her womb.

Kiran grabbed her golden headpiece as he relentlessly pounded her rear, their naked legs touching every time he slammed inside her. Azura fell into making little cries of pleasure as Kiran grabbed a hold on her hips and started dictating the pace, her juices already staining the wood floor. He opted for deep thrusts, his pace only increasing in speed, fueled by Azura’s cries of pleasure. Without realizing, Kiran came a second time, filling her snatch with his cum. 

“Shit!” said frustrated Kiran.  “I’m sorry, you haven’t cum ye--” Kiran’s apology was shut down by Azura’s kiss, her lips still wet for her long sucking session of before. Her hands reached her shoulders and pulled down her dress, leaving on the golden necklace that landed between her milky white breasts. 

“We have all the time we want.” Azura said caressing his cheek before kissing him again. 

\---

 

It was deep into the night, the celebration was over,  leaving only a giant mess in the dining room alongside a bunch of knocked out Hectors, but sounds were still coming from Azura’s room. 

The dancer bounced wildly on Kiran’s cock, her skirt lifted up, held by her teeth, her tits spinning in synch with her hips as sweat run down her chest while the summoner mercilessly ravaged her pussy. Her knees hurt for the constant squatting she was doing but she couldn’t stop, not when she was so close to her release.

“K-Kiiirraaannnn…” Azura moaned holding her skirt between her teeth, saliva staining it as the dancer was completely intoxicated by lust.

Her snatch was overfilled with the summoner’s numerous loads, a squashing sound emitted every time her lips touched his pelvis was arousing her even more, making her movements more frantic. Kiran was exhausted, unable to do nothing but lay still as he took deep breaths. 

Even though he still wanted to make Azura cum. With a clear view of her vagina swallowing his cock, Kiran brought his hand under her skirt and started massaging her clitoris with his thumb. Azura shut wide open her eyes as she let go of the skirt to yell as the orgasm finally exploded inside of her, making her recoil and pull back, pulling out Kiran’s cock and coating him in her juices as she squirted arching her back. The scene triggered Kiran’s climax as well, making him shoot his last load in the air and landing on Azura’ skirt and sweaty stomach. 

The two laid down one above the other, breathing heavily, the most blissful fatigue kicking in and numbing their senses. 

Kiran felt Azura climbing up to him to kiss him one last time. 

“Was it a worthy reward?” asked Azura.

“The best I ever had.” said Kiran. 

And so the two left their bodies to take over by the dreams. 


	10. Quick Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the author admits of being an idiot.

Hey there fellas, I usually don't do this kind of stuff but I have to be honest with y'all.

 I'm not very satisfied with some of the decisions I made in these stories (mostly regarding Kiran and Eclat) so I was thinking of getting rid of them entirely and make a new story exclusively focused on the summoner/everyone.

Also, I was thinking of changing the name of this story to Brothel of Heroes, since so far there is very little fucking in the castle.

Just a heads up. I'll figure something out. See ya, peace.


End file.
